Upon New Tides
by FanOfRandomThings
Summary: After being rescued from a man who hates magic, court sorcerer Merlin realizes something horrible... His magic is being drained by a cuff he can't get off his ankle, and he has little time before that which makes him 'Merlin' is gone. So, Merlin goes on a quest to regain his magic. Meanwhile, Arthur and Lancelot have to rescue Gwaine from an evil king's clutches. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _So here's the newest addition to the series that **Warrior of Camelot** and I wrote __together. This story I believe will alternate with one chapter focusing on Merlin and who he is with, and the next chapter focusing on Arthur and he is with. They aren't together much in this story. It is highly recommended that you read the previous stories to this one first. If you haven't, just know that Merlin is Camelot's court sorcerer but recently he was kidnapped by an evil king and his magic restrained before he was saved (partially) by Gwaine, who then got captured. Right now Merlin, Mordred, and an OC who is an empath named Cuil_ é _n are going to get Merlin's magic back. Meanwhile, Arthur and Lancelot are saving Gwaine from the evil king._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

An owl hooted in the trees, and Merlin jumped, leaping awake from his light sleep. His hand scrambled for his dagger, and he was quick to give a sigh of relief when he found it next to him. The air was cold and smelled different than that of Camelot. It took several moments before he realized why he was moving, and as the memories floated back, the magicless warlock groaned. Thinking of his cousin, Merlin checked to make sure that Cuilén was alright, which caused the empath to mumble softly in his sleep. Once Merlin was satisfied that all was well, he finally leaned weakly back against the wall of the carriage.

"Everything okay?" Mordred called back, and Merlin replied that all was well.

"He's still asleep," Merlin added. They'd been traveling for two days now and Cuilén had not yet awoken, which frightened Merlin more than he could say. The only way they'd gotten any water in him was by tilting some down his throat, and he'd swallowed instinctually. He hadn't eaten anything.

"That is both good and worrisome," Mordred frowned. "At least he is resting which will allow him to heal but the fact that we cannot get him to eat is trouble. We will need to wake him up soon."

"How? We haven't tried, but I fear even if we do try, it won't do any good. He may not be able to wake. But he does need food."

"We will have to try, otherwise he will starve to death. I don't think it matters how as long as we do," Mordred was concerned for Cuilén, his tone of voice showing his emotions. When he'd first met the other boy, he'd thought Cuilén to be some kind of traitor to magic, but the more he saw of him, the more he realized that Cuilén had become a good friend.

"You're right," Merlin agreed after a moment. "How close are we to the shore now? We should approach it soon, shouldn't we?"

"From what I know, yes we should," Mordred replied, stretching out his senses and trying to sense if anything was different.

"The air is different and smells more... Fresh. It has more water in it," he observed, turning to look back at Merlin. "We are close."

"Good, the sooner the better. We should make sure he eats before he gets into a port town. Mordred, maybe I should try now, before we approach a town. Him looking so ill will draw much attention. We need to know his waking condition before he wakes in a town and screams or something."

"That would be wise," Mordred agreed. "You try and if he does not awaken then I can try a few spells."

"Alright," Merlin sighed. "Here I'll give it a go."

Merlin turned to Cuilén and gently shook the boy's shoulder.

"Cuilén," Merlin spoke gently. "Wake up, Cuilén. You okay? Come on, wake up, Cui."

Cuilén remained unresponsive which made Merlin frown.

"Is he awake?" Mordred called back softly.

"No," Merlin glanced up at Mordred. "How about I drive and you try?"

Mordred stopped the wagon and they switched. Mordred now sat beside the boy and softly spoke a spell, his eyes flashing gold. When it didn't work, he tried another one. Cuilén's breath stopped for a moment, which frightened Mordred, but still more frightening was when Cuilén's eyes suddenly shot open and he stared at Mordred, before he scrambled backwards and let out the most pitiful cry of terror that Mordred had ever heard.

"Hey, Cuilén," Mordred held his hands. "It's okay, it just me." He reached out to Cuilén in order to try and calm him down.

"St... Stay away!" Cuilén pleaded. "Please! Stay away from me! Please, leave me alone! Leave Merlin and I alone, please!"

"Merlin!" Mordred called even though he could already feel the cart stopping and he heard Merlin jumping down.

"Cuilén," Merlin appeared at the end of the cart and gently hopped in. "Cuilén I'm right here, I'm fine and so are you."

"Merlin," Cuilén sobbed. "They hurt you! Please, make it so they go away! Merlin, help me, please."

"Cuilén," Merlin gently reached out and pulled Cuilén toward him. "It's okay, nothing is going to happen to you or me. Mordred is here to protect us. Everyone else went away okay? They are gone."

Cuilén curled in Merlin's arms and cried softly, shuffling away from Mordred.

"Mordred helped Morgana, he and Lancelot didn't save you. They left you! They... I don't know why but they left you, and Gwaine! Gwaine is... He's mean! Gwaine hurt you! Why was Gwaine mean? I thought we were family!"

Merlin sighed sadly. Cuilén was remembering all that he would have remembered and been afraid of if Cuilén hadn't have healed him.

"Mordred and Lancelot couldn't help me at the moment," Merlin explained. "They had to go otherwise they would have been caught and couldn't have helped me at all. Gwaine did just as I wanted him to, Gwaine is family to us, both of us, but in order to make sure he didn't get hurt he had to help them hurt me. They were just making sure I got out of there alive. Without them I would be dead, I wouldn't be here."

"But, but Mordred is evil, and he's here. Make him go away, please! Please make him go away!"

Mordred froze at those words, "I'll just go drive." He mumbled then slipped out of the cart, ignoring Merlin's calls.

"Mordred!" Merlin said, but when the young Druid ignored him he turned back to Cuilén. "Mordred isn't evil, he helped me. You shouldn't talk to him like that. Yes he helped Morgana once but he has changed, Cuilén."

Cuilén didn't answer, instead he buried himself deeper in Merlin's arms and sobbed.

"I thought he was my friend! I thought he was our friend! They hurt you, I want to go home. Where's Arthur? Please, may I see Arthur?"

"Arthur went to go bring Gwaine home and rescue him," Merlin spoke softly. "And we are going somewhere we need to be, so we can't go home quite yet."

Cuilén suddenly froze and looked up at Merlin with a tear stained face.

"Our bond! Merlin, are you okay? Are you hurt? I can't feel our bond? Do I need to help you? Why is our bond gone?"

"I don't know exactly but we are trying to fix that," Merlin wiped at Cuilén's tears. "The dragon said we need to go to some Druid camp to get the cuff off of my ankle and then we can look into the bond if they can't help."

"A cuff is on your ankle?" Cuilén's eyes widened in horror. "Why? Is it hurting you? Are you okay?"

"Yes and it does hurt," Merlin said knowing Cuilén wouldn't stop if he wasn't told that. "But... You can't heal me from this one."

"Why?"

"Because it is draining me of my magic which is bad because I am magic and therefore killing me. That's why we need to go get it off me quickly."

"No, Merlin no!" Cuilén tried to scramble into a sitting position, his wide blue eyes searching Merlin's. "You... You're losing your life? But... But you can't! What if.. May I just heal you a little? Then we can share the burden!"

"No Cuilén, if I can't feel the effects fully then I don't know how weak I am which means I can't tell how much longer I have. It's okay, I can handle it," Merlin tried to reassure his cousin.

"Merlin, I'm frightened for you. First they hurt you, and now this? I can't let them hurt you more! Please, we have to leave! We have to get to Camelot or the Druids or someone but we have to leave before Mordred hurts you more!"

"We will leave, but you need to eat something. Mordred will not hurt us, he never did. I don't want you to speak of him like that again!"

"You can have my portion of food. If you aren't well, you need it more than I do. Please, I'm not even hungry, honest."

"I will be fine, you eat," Merlin then raised his voice slightly, wanting to get the message to Cuilén. "And do you understand? Mordred never has and never will harm me or you."

Cuilén recoiled at Merlin's louder voice, whimpering slightly.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," he murmured. "Okay, I won't say mean things about Mordred, I'm just scared for you. I don't want him to hurt you and Arthur."

Merlin froze once again, of course! Cuilén had received his own thoughts and knowledge about Mordred as well as those that Kilgharrah had given to Merlin or told him.

"He won't," Merlin reassured Cuilén, holding out his arms toward the boy, hugging Cuilén as he folded himself into Merlin's arms.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just don't believe that he will hurt any of us no matter what anyone says. Now will you please eat?"

Cuilén hesitantly took a piece of bread from Mordred, who had reached back to hand them some food, and ripped it in half.

"Are you sure you don't want the other portion?" He asked Merlin.

"I already had food." Merlin smiled softly, "Please eat."

"Okay," Cuilén began to nibble on the bread. Halfway through he glanced hesitantly at Merlin and then stuffed the rest of it in his mouth and eating it all in one go. "Thank you, Merlin."

"What else did you get from me besides my memories of Alister and his men?" Merlin asked, curious to see if Cuilén knew anything else.

"I got hurt a little bit while you were gone," Cuilén said softly. "I hope it made it better for you."

"I honestly have no idea," Merlin shrugged. "I wasn't too worried about how much it hurt just that it did hurt. And I meant when you healed me... I know you got something besides just my memories, that or something happened when our bond broke."

"Oh," Cuilén glanced away. "I'm not sure. I'm kind of confused. I feel like... I feel like I know things I didn't and I've been places I haven't. I keep seeing this dark, dark place with a cot and a tiny barred window in the door. Every few minutes in my dream of this place, people come in and wake me up and throw this horrible burning water on me. I don't understand, isn't water good and healing? Why would it hurt when they give me water? I don't even know where this place is! I feel like no one should ever go there, because it feels like it doesn't have any hope."

"That would have been..." Merlin shifted through his slightly hazy memories. "That would have been after they whipped me and then poured salt water on my wounds. It made sure that they didn't get infected, but it hurt a lot."

"Why?" Cuilén wailed softly. "If they wanted to make you better, why would they hurt you?"

"Because they hated magic. If it hurt me they were okay with it."

"How can people be so horrible?" Cuilén asked in a small voice.

"Most of the people in Camelot and Ealdor are kind and gentle but the other kingdoms and some of the smaller cities of Camelot are not as kind."

"I hope you don't have to go to those places a lot," Cuilén said softly.

"I hope not either."

"Thank you for taking care of me. Maybe, can I have a little bit of nice water? Not the salt kind?"

"Yeah," Merlin pulled out his water-skin and took a small sip then handed it to Cuilén. "Here."

"Thank you," Cuilén took several gulps and then handed it back. "I want to rest, but I don't want to go to sleep."

"Okay, why don't you want to sleep?"

"Because then I'll dream about the little room, and the salt water, and Gwaine hurting you, and Mordred not being like you say he is."

"Alright," Merlin said glancing at Cuilén worriedly. "What do you mean about Mordred not being who I say he is?"

"You say he's not evil, but in my dream I see this strange rock and in the rock I see him with a sword and he hurts Arthur."

Merlin stared as he realized what Cuilén was talking about. "You can ignore that. That is for me and Kilgharrah to worry about, not for you. Mordred won't hurt Arthur, I won't let him."

"Okay, I'm going to rest now. If I fall asleep, please don't let me dream. I don't mind if you wake me up. Good night, Merlin. Tell Mordred I'm sorry for being mean."

"I will," Merlin promised. "I will explain to Mordred. Goodnight."

Merlin watched as Cuilén closed his eyes and settled down then leaned out to Mordred. "Do you know anything that will allow him to sleep peacefully?"

Mordred nodded and reached back and chanted a quick spell.

Merlin, assured that Cuilén would sleep peacefully, climbed up next to Mordred on the wagon seat.

"He didn't mean to hurt your feelings earlier," Merlin said, referring to Cuilén's words that had chased Mordred to the front of the cart.

Mordred nodded halfheartedly, not speaking yet.

Merlin sat still for a minute, before he leaned over and laid a hand on Mordred's arm forcing, the Druid to look at him. "What is wrong? You can ask me about it if you want."

"What did he mean?" Mordred asked. "I saw how you reacted to his whole, I'm going to hurt Arthur thing! Why would I hurt Arthur?"

"I don't think you will, that is what I saw you doing many years ago," Merlin explained. "Kilgharrah doesn't trust you either but I don't agree with him."

"But, I heard what you said to Cuilén, how would he know about me hurting Arthur? Did he get this from you? When he healed you?" Mordred looked at Merlin.

"He healed my memories as well as my body. I'm afraid that he has been given several memories that are painful to me. I think he will be very delicate for some time, Mordred. Please don't fault him if he behaves strangely or says strange things."

"I, I will try not to," Mordred said, looking down toward the ground.

"I see the first lights of the town. Have you ever been here before? Do you know what to expect? I've only ever been to one seaside town and I was just passing through with Arthur. I've heard they are different than most villages."

"I have only been once and I was very young," Mordred replied. "I do remember it being very different though."

"How will we find a boat to take us?"

"I think we'll just have to hope for the best," Mordred sighed softly. "Let's try to find an inn for the night. We should get him into a bed."

Merlin glanced back at Cuilén before nodding in agreement. Soon the the wagon was traveling down the narrow streets of the town. The air was filled with the aroma of fresh fish, salt water, and something that made Merlin's nose wrinkle. The parked the wagon and Mordred tied up the horses.

"Stay with Cuilén," Mordred told Merlin. "I'll go get us a room."

Mordred then put on the toughest face he could muster and sauntered into the fishy smelling, musty tavern. No one paid much attention to the boy who looked rather old for his age.

"I want a room," Mordred approached the front. "At least two beds, three would be better."

The innkeeper eyed Mordred before he nodded.

"I can manage two," the inn keeper shrugged. "Pay me now."

The innkeeper told him a reasonable amount, which Mordred readily handed over. He then got the key and hurried to get Merlin.

"Bringing him in like this will draw attention," Mordred frowned down at the sleeping boy. "There's a lot of men in there, and they're not like the people of Camelot. You know how you were telling Cuilén about the places less gentle than Camelot, this is one of those, I can tell. They didn't give me any problems, but they're sailors and they don't take kindly to those they label as 'weak' or 'land lovers'. They won't take kindly to either of you, I don't think."

"Alright," Merlin frowned slightly. "I'll wake Cuilén up and we can put our cloaks to our faces a bit. That's the best I can do I think," He looked at Mordred questioningly. "Any other ideas?"

"No, sounds as good a plan as any. Wake him and make him walk."

Merlin gently woke Cuilén who at first woke slowly, then then cowered against the back of the wagon.

"Hey, it's just me," Merlin smiled at Cuilén, whose breath slowed a bit. "We're at an inn, can you try to walk?"

"Okay," Cuilén nodded, and Merlin helped him out of the wagon. It was Merlin, however, who fumbled and would have fallen to the ground it Mordred hadn't caught him.

"Careful," Mordred said, chuckling softly. "We don't need you hurt anymore, okay?"

Merlin frowned. "It's not like I am trying to trip!"

"Of course you aren't," Mordred smiled. "Now let's go."

"Wait, could you help Cuilén? Cuilén, would it be okay if Mordred helped you instead of me? He won't hurt you, I promise. You'll be okay."

"But I wish you would help me," Cuilén sniffled. "You promise he won't hurt me?"

"I promise," Merlin said, glancing at Mordred to see if he'd agree to take the boy.

Mordred nodded, and reached out a tentative hand toward Cuilén, unsure if the boy would take it or not.

Cuilén glanced once more at Merlin, before he reached out and took Mordred's hand, stumbling toward him on uneasy legs.

"You promise you won't hurt me?" Cuilén asked Mordred softly.

"I promise," Mordred said, his voice sad. "I won't hurt you."

"Thank you," Cuilén said as if this was a large gift of kindness that was being besotted upon him. "A lot of people have hurt Merlin and me, thank you for not being one of them. Thank you for being a nice person. I don't think you'll really kill Arthur. It was just a bad dream. I'm sorry for having that bad dream."

"You can't control your dreams," Mordred sighed. "It's okay, I won't hold it against you. Are you ready to go inside?"

"Okay," Cuilén agreed. The three boys then stepped inside, and Merlin frowned. This was definitely a place that made him uneasy.

All of the men were big and muscular, and several had random ear piercings as most sailors did, at least that's what Arthur had said. Many of them had a menacing sort of aura, and Merlin skittered backwards before realizing he'd lost track of Mordred. There was a staircase on the other side of the room, and he saw Mordred disappearing up it. Merlin gulped and tried to hurry in that direction.

As he walked toward the staircase he was suddenly pushed to the side and he fell against one of the other men. Instantly he straightened and as the man turned around he started to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to…"

The man stood up and glared at Merlin, "You knocked into me."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I just tripped. Clumsy me! Now I'd better go catch up with my friend-"

"You ain't goin' anywhere, boy," the man growled and shoved Merlin back.

"Let me by!" Merlin replied, his heart suddenly racing. "My friend will wonder where I am!"

The man didn't listen, instead he shoved Merlin back once more causing him to bump into another person and fall to the ground. The other person turned around and glared angrily at Merlin, who glanced between the two uneasily.

"Sorry, um, he pushed me so you should he mad at him, really, but how about no one is mad and I can just leave..."

"I think we need to teach this one a lesson on how to watch where he is going," the first man stated, while the second man nodded his agreement. They both glanced at Merlin for a second and then began to approach him from both sides.

"Hey, I think I could walk perfectly fine if I wasn't pushed," Merlin tried to back away and found himself up against a wall. "Hey, leave me alone!"

"I dont think so…" The second man said and threw a punch, which Merlin ducked, heart racing.

"What do you think you are doing?" A voice suddenly asked from behind the two men.

Merlin glanced up to see a tall, burly man glaring at the other two ruffians.

"Captain," the two other men glanced at each other. "He, uh, pushed us and tried to take our money!"

Merlin shook his head minutely, wishing beyond all hope that this captain person would help him.

"This fellow?" The captain stared at him men is disbelief. "I really can't believe that, and even if he did, any reason to beat him up over it?"

"No captain!" The two men shook their heads quickly.

"Good, now get out of here and enjoy your shore leave in some other way or you'll be swabbing the decks for the next month!"

"Yes captain," the two men agreed. They cast a glare at Merlin before stalking away.

"Hey, thanks," Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome mate." The captain reached out a hand for Merlin to shake. "I'm Captain Joseph Franks, but call me Captain Franks, or you can call me Captain like half the scalawags in here."

"Okay, thanks Captain Franks," Merlin nodded.

"What's a lad like yourself doin' in a town like this?" Captain Franks asked.

"Er," Merlin hesitated. "I'm here with a couple of friends. We're looking for safe passage to a body of land north west of here."

"North west?" The Captain smiled, "That's the way we are headed next. Any particular destination? There are a few bodies of land thataway."

"Er, I'm not sure of the name of it..." Merlin trailed off. "Where are you going?"

"Na Sé Chontae," Captain Franks replied. "Never heard of it? Some call it the land of the Druids, since there's quite a few hanging around on that island. I wouldn't know, I don't talk to the magic likes, but you will find them there if that's what you're searching for."

"That would be exactly what we are looking for," Merlin said, sighing in relief. "If you don't mind my asking, why don't you talk to them?"

"They're magic folk, don't imagine they'd chose to talk to the likes of sailors, do you? Besides, magic's illegal, isn't it?" Captain Franks shrugged. "Don't need the trouble of catching myself up in all that. Are you planning on looking for them? What does a lad like you want with them of magic?"

"I need their help with something," Merlin said. "I have been told only these particular druids can help me so I am checking it out. Why do you go that way if you don't talk to them and don't want to get mixed up with magic?"

"These are a lot of questions, lad," Captain Franks frowned.

"Sorry," Merlin backed down, "I'm just curious. You don't have to answer."

"And I don't plan to, but if you have any money, I can give you passage. Who're you traveling with?"

"My two friends," Merlin replied. "What do you charge?"

"Will you work? Any of you three?"

"I would have to ask my friends, but I'm sure they could do something," Merlin answered, "And if we don't?"

"If none of the three do anything, it'll be several gold coins. If you can work, just a few shillings. I can always do with the extra help."

Merlin nodded. "I will speak with my companions. Where can I find you to let you know? And when are you leaving for this island?"

"You can come out tomorrow morning to the docks. We won't be pulling out until afternoon. You can find my boat, she's the little beauty at the end of the dock, _Serpent's Tide._ I'll be looking out for you, lad."

"Thank you." Merlin said, "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

With that Merlin slipped toward the staircase and made his way up to the room and called out for Mordred to let him in.

"Where've you been?" Mordred opened the door quickly. "Cuilén needs you, he's been asking for you, he's worried they took you again and I can't convince him otherwise."

Merlin nodded and hurried over to the corner where Cuilén sat.

"Cuilén?" he asked softly. "I'm right here Cuilén. Its okay."

"Merlin!" Cuilén cried, throwing himself into Merlin's arms and sobbing weakly. "They took you again! You... You didn't come! I was scared for you! Did they hurt you? Are you okay?"

Merlin held up a hand, stopping Cuilén's flow of questions, "I'm fine, Cuilén. No one took me, I was getting us a ride for tomorrow. I am sorry I worried you."

"What do you mean, a ride? A ride where? Are you sure you're not hurt?" Cuilén sniffled.

"We are going to an island where the druids are, and yes Cuilén, I am fine."

"Okay, that's good. Why are we going there? Is that for Mordred? He wasn't mean, but I was frightened anyway."

"I am glad you don't think he is mean anymore but you don't have to be frightened while he is around; he will protect you, but we aren't going there for him. Kilgharrah said that they might be able to help us with the cuff restraining my magic and our bond." Merlin explained.

"Oh, so they'll make you better?"

"Possibly, I'm hoping so."

"That's good," Cuilén yawned and blinked a couple of times. "I'm sorry, but do you have any water? I feel a little bit thirsty."

"Here," Mordred held out his water skin. Cuilén hesitated, glancing at Merlin as if he was unsure whether or not this water would be safe. After a moment he took the water and began to take a few tiny gulps.

"Thank you," he handed it back. "May I go to sleep now? I don't want to have a bad dream, but I'm really tired."

"Go ahead, you don't have to ask," Merlin's voice was sad. "I will wake you if you have a bad dream."

"Thank you," Cuilén nodded. He then smiled lightly and his eyes drifted shut. "Thank you Mordred. 'M sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Its okay." Mordred said, glancing up at Merlin.

"Goodnight Cuilén," Merlin ruffled his cousin's hair and then watched as Cuilén pulled his blanket to his chin and fell asleep.

"It's so sad he had to deal with so many hardships," Merlin murmured. "He's too kind for his own good."

"That he is," Mordred murmured. "Now tell me about this ride you have for us?"

"A couple of sailors were giving me a hard time so this captain of a ship came and gave me a hand. We spoke and he offered to let us ride on his ship because he's going to the same place as us. He said it'd be best if we can do some work while we're on his ship, otherwise we have to pay more. Will you be willing to?"

Mordred nodded, "Of course I will. What do we have to pay?"

"He said only a couple shillings in that case because he wants extra help. Cuilén may not be able to do much as first, but he's sure to get better, right?"

"He should," Mordred nodded."But I can do a bit extra for him until then."

"Thank you, Mordred," Merlin smiled. "Now, we'd best get some sleep before morning. I think we'll need to be up bright and early. I can take the floor, if you want."

"No. you take the bed," Mordred said. "I don't want Cuilén to be frightened too badly if he wakes up and can't see you."

"Okay," Merlin nodded, "Goodnight Mordred."

"Goodnight Emrys." Mordred echoed, before settling down on the floor next to the door and closing his eyes.

* * *

 **AN:** _Next chapter will focus on Arthur. Tell me what you think please! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** _Hello again... Sorry this took forever to update. I've been crazy busy, but I think I'm back to weekly updates again :) We've got plenty more story to go. This is Arthur side centric._

* * *

"All packed up?"

Arthur glanced over at Lancelot who had just finished checking his own saddlebags.

"Yeah," Arthur nodded. "I'm ready."

"Okay, we had better get a move on. From what I saw while I was there, Alister is not kind to his prisoners. Is Sir Leon accompanying us?"

"No, he is staying to rule while I am gone," Arthur said, swinging up onto his horse. "Let's go."

Lancelot got upon his own horse and quickly followed Arthur out of Camelot. They soon neared the forest and they rode along the quickest path Lancelot knew. Arthur was rather quiet for a while, before he began to speak.

"What have you been doing since we last saw you?" Arthur looked over at Lancelot, "I mean before you got dragged into our troubles once again."

"I was residing with the Druids, Sire," Lancelot replied. "And I am happy to help you and all of Camelot. I was only staying with them for a bit of peace before returning to see if you would need my help again. I was also acting as their protector since they are quite peaceful and cannot easily defend themselves. Mordred and I shared experiences while under Morgana's spell, and we were healing together. I'm glad to be serving you again, Arthur. I only needed a bit of time to understand what I had done and what had been done to me and Mordred."

"I understand. Morgana held quite a bit of power over me as well at one point. It took me a while to forgive myself and get over it," Arthur ran a tired hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" Lancelot looked confused.

"Morgana took hold of my mind, essentially making me her servant and made me do something that I hated myself for afterwards. That included almost executing Merlin when I first found out about his magic. I ruled Camelot much like my father did before me, all under her influence."

"I was unaware of this," Lancelot looked a bit shocked. "I am sorry that you had to go through that as well. Had I known, I might have spoken to you about it, Sire. I hope you feel recovered from it as I do. The Druids helped me a great deal."

"Merlin gave me a good talking to." Arthur said laughing, "About everything. It was very helpful. I am glad you had the chance to recover though."

"As to you. It is unfortunate that Percival, Elyan, and the other knights were unable to uncover anything. The cells were empty, where do you suppose they're holding Gwaine?"

"Probably in one of the rooms," Arthur mused. "If they trusted him then they probably wanted to show that."

"But Cuilén said he was in trouble, wouldn't that mean that he's no longer trusted?" Lancelot sighed. "I am aware that this kingdom isn't particularly far away, and yet each time I travel to it, there seems to be danger and it seems to take quite a while. I hope Merlin and Cuilén are alright."

"I don't know," Arthur admitted. "Sometimes I think only Merlin and Gwaine can understand exactly what Cuilén means. I don't understand Merlin half the time!" Arthur chuckled, then his voice dropped. "I'm sure they are fine."

"Yes, Mordred will take care of them, I'm sure," Lancelot agreed. "Still, I've been to plenty of port towns, and they're dangerous. I'm not sure Merlin and Cuilén will quite fit in. Have you ever visited any?"

"I think Merlin and I passed through one once," Arthur nodded. "We didn't stay though. I didn't really pay attention to the town."

"I see. They're full of rough sailors and people who don't mean well to anyone but themselves. I hope Mordred will look after them. Merlin has aged a lot over the last few years, but he's still a boy in my eyes."

"True, Merlin needs someone to watch over him. It's a wonder the idiot survived that year on his own," Arthur's mind wandered back to when Merlin had run away, the first time he had met Cuilén.

"He spent a year on his own?" Lancelot looked shocked once again.

"Yeah," Arthur nodded. "He ran away with Gwaine's help when I was 'helped' by Morgana. He stayed away for a little less than a year before coming back to free me and help Camelot."

"Somehow I still see him as the boy I met so many years ago who helped me to become a knight, despite the fact that it did not last very long. He had, and still has, such good heart. I suppose he has changed in many ways, but I don't think that changed."

"Many of us still see him that way," Arthur admitted. "Even more so now that Gwaine fusses over both him and Cuilén constantly, which Merlin may fuss a bit at but I know he enjoys. He has changed some, but not in too many ways for which I am glad."

"Do you know very much about Cuilén?" Lancelot asked suddenly. "I know very little, only brief memories from when I was still under Morgana's spell."

"Cuilén is very much like Merlin, even more kind and gentler than Merlin is, which is hard to picture. But Cuilén is pure selflessness and goodness, he is sweet and kind; always wanting to help everyone and anyone he can," Arthur smiled as he described Cuilén.

"He's sounds like an angel," Lancelot laughed quietly. "If what you say is true, then I wish even more that Morgana had not used him for her evil purposes. If he is so good, I feel that it is even more wrong that he could be used in such a way."

"Sometimes I wonder if he and Merlin aren't both angels," Arthur shook his head slightly. "I used to wonder if I had a guardian angel from all the times I escaped from what was supposed to kill me, imagine my surprise when Merlin turned out to be my guardian angel. And Cuilén is just... I don't even know how to describe it. Cuilén's goodness was the reason he didn't turn on Morgana, instead he just kept helping others who were also captured. She tried to turn him and he resisted."

"I remember that," Lancelot said thoughtfully. "It made him ill, I remember. He is an empath, do you know what that means, exactly? It was never explained to me. Mordred simply told me he feels other's pain. He didn't want to talk about Cuilén because he was afraid doing so would just bring back memories of Morgana. It has been a while, though, now. I hope to learn how Cuilén's power works. Do you know?"

"Gaius explained it to me once, I will try to get what little I know of it as accurate as possible. Cuilén does feel others pain and he heals them by taking negative emotions such as fear, sadness and hurt and replacing them with emotion such as happiness and love. Gaius can probably go more in depth about it though, I don't know much about it."

"That's incredible," Lancelot admitted. "I remember he was not feeling well while with Morgana. Does this ability harm him or something? Is it hard for him?"

"It burdens him with whatever emotions he takes away. He will also take on injuries sometimes, or at least that's the way it was with Merlin, but I think that was because of their bond. He doesn't necessarily take away injuries on others just allows them to not feel pain and heal faster. Extremely fast."

"He seemed so eager to heal people…" Lancelot trailed off. "He really is an angel. I hope he will be alright so I'll have a chance to actually meet him when he returns. How much farther do you figure it is to Alister's castle?"

"Maybe another few miles?" Arthur said, "We should be on the look out for patrols now."

"Alright. You have no previous quarrel with King Alister though, correct? He should want to avoid conflict to avoid a war, shouldn't he?"

"We should be let through, I have no previous conflicts with Alister."

"That's good," the two rode for a long while in silence before the forest thinned and Lancelot spotted the familiar drawbridge through the trees. "There it is. Ah, and here come some guards."

Two guards rushed toward Arthur and Lancelot, before the hesitated when they saw the Pendragon crest.

"Halt!" They called out. "What is your business here?"

"We are here to speak with your king," Arthur called out.

"About what?" The other guard asked. "Please state your business, your highness, so I know what to tell my king."

"We are here regarding his recent visit. The details of what I have to say are for your king alone."

"Yes, your highness," the guard bowed before glancing uneasily at the other. After a moment be hurried away into the castle. Several minutes later he returned and asked Arthur and Lancelot to follow him.

"I will take care of your horses," the other guard spoke. Arthur and Lancelot were then led across the drawbridge. The courtyard looked a bit like Camelot's only darker. The guard then lead the way up a staircase and into a paneled throne room where Alister greeted Arthur with a bow of his head.

"Hello," he spoke slowly. "Welcome. What is the reason for this unexpected visit?"

"We..." Arthur faltered for a moment, and looked at Lancelot for a little help.

"A knight of Camelot was sent to your castle and has not returned. King Arthur is worried about his well being, he wishes to see Sir Gwaine."

"Sir Gwaine?" Alister looked confused. "I have no idea who you are talking about."

"He was sent here over a week ago," Arthur glared daggers at Alister. "He would have arrived here by now. Tell me where he is, or did he disappear to the same place as my missing court sorcerer?"

Alister shook his head. "I... I don't have any idea... I don't know what you mean."

"I don't take kindly to being lied to," Arthur's voice turned menacing. "I have heard that he arrived here, so where did he go?"

Alister held out for a moment but then he pointed toward the stairway that lead down from the throne room. Arthur was fairly certain it would eventually lead to the dungeon. "He is down there."

"And why, pray tell, did you put one of my knights in the dungeon," Arthur spat.

Alister shook his head, "I didn't personally, my knight Sir Daniel did, he is down there with the knight right now."

"Why would anyone put him in the dungeon?" Arthur growled, and Lancelot shot him a look that forced Arthur to try to calm himself. "Why is he there?"

"He supports magic," Alister said hesitantly.

"Good, because I support magic. It's good to know my knights are following the laws of their kingdom," Arthur growled. "You will release him immediately. If you do this, I will take this no further, but you are very lucky I am not. He is not the first you have gravely injured from my kingdom."

"You know of and support magic?" Alister shrieked, sounding horrified.

"Hence the fact I have a court sorcerer," Arthur's eyes blazed. "Or I did, anyway, before he was taken from my kingdom and violently injured!"

"Sire," Lancelot spoke softly in a bit of a warning voice. "Remember, we're here for Gwaine."

Arthur nodded and turned to Alister. "Have Sir Lancelot taken down to assist Gwaine."

Alister nodded and motioned for a knight to lead Lancelot down to the dungeons to get Gwaine.

"I hope he is not gravely injured," Arthur glared daggers at Alister.

"I... I don't know," Alister stuttered.

"You don't _know?_ You _don't know_ what your own knights are doing to your own prisoners?"

Alister flinched back. "He gets the same treatment all who support magic do."

"So whatever condition he is in, I can assume your other prisoners have suffered as well?"

"To some degree, or another," Alister admitted.

"I see," Arthur frowned. A few moments later, footsteps could be heard on the stairs, and two guards appeared at the top. After that, Lancelot appeared, his face dark. He was helping along Gwaine, who didn't seem terribly injured, though he was clearly walking with a severe limp.

"Gwaine!" Arthur frowned. "How are you?"

"Not too bad," Gwaine's voice was hoarse as he took in a shaky breath. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me, royal prat that you are, as our dear court sorcerer would say."

Gwaine grinned at Alister as he spoke of Merlin.

"As if!" Arthur exclaimed, "Our dear court sorcerer wouldn't let me forget for a moment."

"Get him out of my kingdom," Alister said in a low voice.

"With pleasure," Arthur replied. "Let's go, Lancelot."

The group made it's way out of the castle, Alister glaring after them. Once their forms had disappeared he turned to Daniel.

"Are the men ready?" He asked.

"Yes sire, they are ready to go as soon as you command it."

"Send them now. The sooner they depart, the sooner the land will be rid of the magic loving king of Camelot."

* * *

 **AN:** _Please review! :) More soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** _So this chapter took a while to get up, but it's super long to make up for it :) Enjoy!_

* * *

"So, how'd they treat you?"

The group was riding along back to Camelot, Gwaine on a borrowed horse from Alister. Gwaine glanced over at Arthur when he was asked that, but he simply shrugged.

"Scratch here, broken ankle there, the usual," Gwaine shrugged.

"The usual?" Lancelot asked. "What, have you been through this every other week?"

"What with princess increasing the training sessions, it certainly seems like it," Gwaine tried to smirk at Arthur, but his smile turned into a wince.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked, ignoring Gwaine's quip about training.

"Yeah, just a rib, I think," Gwaine wrapped a hand around his middle, but he still tried to offer up a smile.

"Let's stop," Arthur looked at Lancelot. "We need to wrap his rib before it gets worse."

"Oh, and you know plenty about how to treat broken bones now, do you?" Gwaine glanced at Arthur quizzically.

"I have treated enough soldiers when a physician is not available to know how to do a few things. My father had Gaius teach me somethings."

"Well then by all means, show me!" Gwaine chuckled before wincing once again. "Does someone want to be half useful and help me down from this horse?"

Arthur reached into his saddlebags and pulled out a roll of bandages while Lancelot went to help Gwaine down. He also grabbed a small bundle of herbs and grabbed a few of each.

"Here," Arthur handed the herbs to Gwaine. "Chew on those, they will numb the pain."

"Thanks, maybe you're good for something after all," Gwaine smiled as he was leaned against a tree and he began to munch on the herbs. After a few moments his eyelids drooped and his arm that wrapped protectively around his middle went slack.

Arthur proceeded to take off Gwaine's jacket and lift his cotton shirt. The sight that greeted him made Arthur wince, and he was quick to get the bandages around his friend.

"Arthur," Lancelot suddenly hissed. "I heard something."

Arthur stood up and pulled his sword out. "What do think it is?" He asked listening.

"I can't be sure, but it sounded like hushed talking," Lancelot whispered. "I think there's some people watching us."

"Alright." Arthur nodded. "How many?"

"No idea," Lancelot reached for his sword.

"Okay," Arthur frowned. "Well let's stay here for a few minutes. They might wait."

"Arthur, look out!" Lancelot suddenly shouted as three men leaped from the bushes. Four more attacked Lancelot who spun and began to defend himself.

Arthur looked over at Gwaine who was still sitting next to the tree and made sure to stay next to his friend. "Lancelot!" He cried while parrying a blow. "We need to get out of here."

Lancelot nodded, cutting down one man only to have two more show up to take the first's place.

Arthur was hard pressed to keep all the attackers away as they began to surround him leaving three of their comrades to fight Lancelot. Arthur grew confused as blows rained down from all around him, and Gwaine momentarily disappeared from Arthur's mind.

He swung his sword, cutting a couple of them at a time and blocking what he could. It was a couple minutes later that they began to retreat back into the woods.

Arthur laughed triumphantly, a bit confused but happy to have won, however Lancelot's expression made him sober.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"They took Gwaine!" Lancelot pointed to the now empty tree, and Arthur's heart dropped.

"Oh," he stated simply. "Oh no."

"We have to go after them." Lancelot said, swiftly walking over to his horse.

"Leave the horses here, they're too loud. We'll go on foot. Come on," Arthur lead the way into the forest. The men, bandits perhaps, had left a trail of broken branches which Arthur and Lancelot warily followed. Soon they reached a sort of clearing, and Arthur's heart dropped. So it was a trap, of sorts.

"Surrender yourself and we won't hurt him," a bandit declared, his knife to Gwaine's throat, and the king hesitated.

Lancelot looked to Arthur and nodded.

Arthur looked up at the bandit, "How do I know that you won't hurt him if we do?"

"Guess you'll have to take me at my word," the man gave a toothy smile. "Are you willing to take the chance, knowing you're the reason we slit his throat?"

Arthur but his lip, but laid down his sword and motioned for Lancelot to do the same.

"Don't hurt him," Arthur growled.

The man sneered and nodded for the other bandits to grab Arthur's and Lancelot's arms. He then punched Gwaine in the ribs and stepped away.

"You're not a king here," he said simply. "Get them restrained. We'll camp here tonight."

"Gwaine!" Arthur cried, and then glared once more at the lead bandit. "You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

"You'll learn that promises mean nothing here. You don't hold any power," the man shrugged.

Arthur stared at the bandit for a moment before he spoke again. "Who are you and what do you want with us?"

"Call me Geof, and I'm afraid I'm not one of those idiots that spills my whole plan so you can unravel an escape. Sorry, _your highness_."

Arthur frowned but nodded then tried a different tactic, "That is very smart of you, most bandits I have encountered aren't that smart."

"Pity, you clearly haven't met my men then. I've trained them well, and I was trained by a renowned bounty hunter. Don't expect any slip ups, and don't try to escape or you might find yourself lacking a companion."

Arthur glanced at Lancelot and then nodded at Geof. "Alright just don't hurt him anymore."

"I give you no promises," Geof shrugged again. "Tie those two to that three, and the injured one to this tree," he instructed his men. "And make dinner."

Gwaine offered Arthur a reassuring smile as they tied him to a tree, though he did mutter once or twice that the men could be more gentle if they wanted.

Both times the men ignored him and Arthur winced when they made sure to tie the rope around Gwaine's chest extra tight.

"You okay?" he asked once the men left.

"Could be better," Gwaine admitted, tugging at the ropes once before let out a short cry which he tried to cover up with a laugh. "These bandits are as bad at following orders as Merlin! Clearly they don't understand the meaning of easing up a bit."

"No they certainly don't," Arthur muttered.

"You okay Lancelot?"

"I am fine," Lancelot spoke up from where he was restrained. "You sire?"

"Fine," Arthur agreed. "What do you two think they want with us?"

"He said he was trained by a bounty hunter, as it seems that he's most interested in you, perhaps he's been sent for you?" Lancelot put the pieces together.

"I wonder who sent him?" Arthur wondered aloud, "Any ideas Gwaine?"

"We just left Alister, he seems unlikely. I don't know all the quarrels you have with various kings around," Gwaine shrugged. "Oh, that dinner smells good."

"Well I'm pretty sure we are not going to get any," Arthur warned. "I have had a few disagreements but I can recall any recently that were this serious. Only Alister."

"Hm, well I guess we'll find out before too long," Gwaine stared longingly at the food.

"When did you last eat?" Arthur asked, seeing the look in Gwaine's eyes.

"I don't know," Gwaine forced himself to look away. "Couple of days, maybe."

"What?" Arthur and Lancelot cried.

"You haven't eaten in a couple of days? Why didn't you say anything?" Arthur asked. "You are definitely related to Merlin." He mumbled a second later.

"How is he? Merlin? Did he make it back? Is he alright?" Gwaine suddenly begged Arthur for information.

"Merlin is fine," Arthur's eyes grew sad. "He and Cuilén are with Mordred going to some druids to see if they can help Merlin get the cuff thing off of his ankle."

"You haven't gotten it off?" Gwaine sounded no less worried. "That thing'll kill him!"

"They are working on it," Arthur assured him.

"Did he... Tell you much about his time with Alister?" Gwaine asked.

"Not really," Arthur admitted. "We got a few bits of information but not much and what we did get was toned down I think."

"Oh," Gwaine looked away. "That... That's good. Did he say anything about Daniel? Or... Or about me?"

"Merlin didn't," Arthur said. "Cuilén did though."

"Oh? How would be know anything?" Gwaine frowned.

"He and Merlin's bond helped with that." Arthur said, "They were pretty connected through it all."

"No," Gwaine's voice was a small gasp. "He felt what Merlin felt? He went through..."

Arthur nodded, knowing how it would affect Gwaine but wanting to tell him the truth.

"What did he tell you of Merlin's to... Treatment?"

"I think he told either me or Gaius pretty much everything that he felt," Arthur sighed. "I'm not sure how much else there was that he didn't feel."

"The whipping? The burns? He felt it?" Gwaine gulped.

"Yes.".

"Had I known," Gwaine closed his eyes in horror and looked away. "I didn't realize... Merlin was fighting but Cuilén... I wish I'd known!"

"And what?" Arthur asked, "You would have done it differently? You did what you needed to, what was needed to get Merlin out. You didn't really have a choice."

"What's that mean?" Gwaine asked slowly. "What did anyone tell you of what I did?"

"Merlin told me a bit and Cuilén was hysterical when he tried to tell me, so I didn't get a clear picture."

"I see," Gwaine glanced away again. "Well, I think I'm going to try to get some rest before they lug us off where ever we'll be headed in the morning. Think one of you two can keep an eye out for trouble?"

"'Sure," Lancelot nodded, before Arthur could reply. "Get some rest."

"Thanks mate," Gwaine grinned. He nodded off all too quickly for Arthur's liking. The man clearly wasn't well.

Still, Arthur was glad that Gwaine was getting a bit of rest and, for the time being, the three were left alone.

MMM

Mordred woke up the next morning to hear a slight wheezing from across the room. Worried, he sat up and frowned when he realized the sound was coming from Merlin. Cuilén seemed to be sleeping more calmly, so Mordred decided to prepare some food.

Checking through the knapsacks, Mordred found some grains which he tossed into three bowls. He ate a bowl himself before leaving the other two and going downstairs to talk with the innkeeper. After a discussion, Mordred had made an agreement that the innkeeper would have free use of the horse and wagon until the group returned, and in turn he would try to take care of both for Mordred.

When Mordred entered the room, Cuilén was awake and staring nervously at the sleeping Merlin.

"Something's wrong," Cuilén whimpered the moment Mordred entered. "He always wakes up early. Something's wrong. He's also making strange noises in his sleep. Can you help him, please?"

Mordred walked over and gently shook Merlin's shoulder.

"Emrys?" he called. "Emrys wake up!"

Merlin continued to wheeze softly, but he showed no sign of waking up.

"Merlin?" Cuilén whimpered. "Wake up, please!"

When there was no response, Mordred grew worried.

"Emrys!" he said before he chanted a quick spell and his eyes flashed golden.

Merlin's eyes shot open and he stared up at Mordred, his wheezes easing away even as he struggled for breath. Soon, however, he was breathing more normally again.

"Is it time to get up?" Merlin rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"You scared us Emrys," Mordred said then moved out of the way so Cuilén could come forward.

"I thought maybe you were having a bad dream like me," Cuilén said quietly. "You were making odd sleeping noises, I was afraid you were dreaming about the dark, evil room."

"No I... I was just sleeping, as always," Merlin shrugged, not admitting that he'd in fact been having a bad dream about Mordred. All of Cuilén's talk had shaken him up again. "Why're you both up? Did you wake up early today?"

"Wake up early?" Mordred asked. "You woke late Emrys."

"Oh..." Merlin trailed off with a frown. "That's... Odd. Oh well, I'll get up now."

Merlin quickly stood up from the bed and had to immediately grab for the bedpost to keep himself from falling over. "Oops, must have just gotten up too quickly."

Mordred eyed Merlin suspiciously but didn't say anything about it.

"Are you two hungry?" He asked instead, holding out the two bowls he had left.

"Am I ever," Merlin grinned and grabbed the bowl. "Go ahead, Cuilén!"

Cuilén also took a bowl and began to half heartedly nibble the grains.

"Did you take care of the wagon?" Merlin asked Mordred. "Can we head to the docks?"

"I already did," Mordred assured him. "We can leave as soon as you are ready."

Merlin nodded and turned to Cuilén, "Are you almost ready?"

"Okay," Cuilén quickly finished up the majority of the grains before handing the last few nibbles to Merlin. "You're sick, so you should have a little extra food."

"Cuilén..." Merlin sighed. "You need to eat as well though."

"I ate as much as I could, I'm not that hungry," Cuilén shrugged. "Let's go, can we?"

"Yes," Merlin nodded. "We should."

"Which ship are we looking for?" Mordred asked as they headed down stairs and out onto the smelly street.

"Uh…" Merlin hesitated. "Something about a serpent? Maybe?"

"Maybe that one?" Mordred pointed to a smaller ship at the end of the dock.

"Yeah, he said it'd be there," Merlin agreed. "Let's go. His name is Captain Franks."

The three hurried toward the ship which was busy with various crew members running around. As the group approached, a thin man who seemed very much in charge stepped forward.

"And who might you be?" he asked almost disdainfully

"Captain Franks told me last night we could join his crew and he'd give us safe passage to this place up to the north west," Merlin replied.

"Did he now?" the man raised an eyebrow. "Three little lads like yourselves working on this ship?"

"Yes," Merlin replied earnestly.

"Why don't you go and let the Captain know we are here?" Mordred suggested, "We will see what he says."

The man eyed them for a moment more before hurrying away. After a short while, Captain Franks meandered onto the gangplank and grinned at the three boys.

"So, you decided to show up. You willing to help out on top?"

"Yes, I am and this is Dre," Merlin told Captain Franks, nodding to Mordred.

"And what's his name?" Captain Franks turned to Cuilén. "A bit… Small for a sea voyage, isn't he? What's your name, lad?"

"I'm Cuilén," Cuilén replied softly, impressed by all the unusual activity. "I'm just turned 18."

"Really?" Captain Franks looked genuinely shocked by this.

"Just recently," Cuilén clarified. "I'm really more 17."

"I see," Captain Franks nodded slowly. "Well, have you got a few shillings?"

"Here," Merlin handed over a few shillings with a smile. "Can we come aboard?"

"Of course you can," Captain Franks nodded, motioning for them to board the ship. "Now, there is just the matter of working to settle."

"I willing to do whatever you need of me," Merlin smiled. "I was a servant, before. I know Mordred said he could work as well."

"Alright." Captain Franks agreed, "The two of you working should be more than enough to cover the rest of your fare."

"Thank you, Captain," Merlin grinned widely and saluted. For some reason, he rather liked that. He sounded very sailor like in his opinion. Captain Franks just stared at him for a moment before shrugging and turning away.

"You seem like a strong lad," he turned to Mordred. "Can you help with the sails?"

"I will do my best," Mordred agreed stiffly. "I can do whatever you need me to."

"Good, and you," Captain Franks hesitated as he stared at Merlin. "You can start with swabbing the decks, I think. I think it'd be easier, maybe you can move up in the ranks soon enough."

"Oh," Merlin sounded a bit disappointed, but he shrugged. "Okay."

"Alright then!" Captain Franks flashed a smile. "Jevese will show you where you'll be sleeping."

The thin man from before stepped forward and with a frown he instructed them to follow him. The did, and soon they reached a smelly sort of area full of hammocks. He pointed to a group of three at the back of the room.

"I hope it suits you," he said in a way that made Merlin doubt that he hoped anything of the kind, however he thanked Jevese, only to receive a glare in return.

"He's not very nice," Cuilén said when Jevese had disappeared.

"Cuilén, these men are nice enough to give us a ride so please don't complain," Merlin sighed, testing his hammock's strength. "I know what you mean though."

"Are they... Are they like the ones you are telling me about? The ones that are less gentle than in Camelot?" Cuilén asked, sounding a bit upset.

"They are different than in Camelot," Merlin replied, looking at Mordred for help on how to explain.

"Cuilén," Mordred said, and waited till Cuilén turned toward him. "These men were brought up and live in different situations than most of the people in Camelot. They aren't necessarily bad or evil but they can be less polite and a bit to the point at times. I know we aren't used to that but sometimes we just have to let others do things their way and not take what they say to heart."

"Okay," Cuilén agreed quietly. "I understand. I'm kind of tired. If I go to sleep, will you make it so I don't have bad dreams, Mordred?"

Mordred looked at Merlin before replying. "Of course I will."

"Thank you," Cuilén then situated himself in a hammock murmured goodnight before quickly falling asleep.

"He's not doing well," Merlin murmured. "There's something wrong with him."

"I have noticed," Mordred replied. "Do you have any idea of what it could be?"

"He took on everything that was wrong with me. I shudder to think, but I might have been like him if he hadn't. Plus so much healing has tired him out in the past," Merlin shrugged. "And maybe all the excitement? He's a rather gentle, delicate boy, maybe this is a lot for him to take in?"

Mordred nodded, "He did take on quite a bit for you."

Merlin sighed before saying he should probably go up deck and see if he should start working.

"If not me, then you. I feel like someone should keep an eye on him while the other works, alright?"

"We will do the best we can to do that," Mordred replied. "It won't always be possible though."

"You're probably right," Merlin sighed. "I'll try to get back quickly." He then hurried up the steps and into the deck. He wandered around for a while when his breath caught. He'd spotted the two men who had been bothering him yesterday, and apparently they'd spotted him as well. They marched toward Merlin who was standing like a deer in the headlights.

Merlin started to move to go around them but the man on the left grabbed his arm. "Oi! What do you think you are doing here?"

"I work here, now," Merlin puffed his chest out and tried to look tough. "I'm a sailor just like you. Hello, fellow sailor!"

Both men snickered.

"You ain't a sailor," the man on the right chuckled derisively.

"Just cause the Captain let you on board don't mean you're one of us," the man on the left added.

"Yeah, well you'll find that my friend will be helping you with the sails and everything. We work on a ship, that makes us as much as sailors as any... Sailor. I'm no land lover! I'm a... A seadog like you!"

The men glanced at each other as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Ye can keep on trying laddie," one's eyebrows rose. "You ain't never gonna be a sailor like us."

"Believe what you like," Merlin shrugged. "Now let me by, shipmates!"

"Nope," the men said in unison.

"We are going to have a bit of fun with you first," the second man said while the first man nodded.

Merlin's breath picked up, and he glanced between the two worriedly.

"Let me by!" He said more forcefully. He yelped softly when they pulled him behind the mast and hit him in the stomach.

"You got us in trouble with the captain yesterday!," one man said as he cuffed Merlin again. This time he hit the side of Merlin's face.

"Stop, leave me alone!" Merlin wished desperately that he could use magic as he tried to run and was instead sent sprawling onto the deck. A few moments later, someone cleared his throat and Merlin looked up to see a rather annoyed Jevese.

"And what's happening here?" He glared at the two men standing threateningly over Merlin. "There's to be no violence aboard this craft."

"We were just-"

"Captain Franks already warned me you two took a disliking to this young bloke. I'm to tell you that you won't like the consequences of me catching you again. Come on lad, get a bucket and start swabbing the deck and stay out of trouble," Jevese lead Merlin to the side of the deck where a bucket sat.

"Hey, thanks," Merlin smiled, however he was met with a glare.

"I wouldn't have stepped in if it weren't for the captain. I'm his first mate, so I have to do what he tells me to. I don't know what you want with this ship and those northern isles, but if you can't stand up for yourself, you don't belong here."

"Oh," Merlin said simply, unsure how to respond to that.

"Grab that mop and bucket and start working," Jevese said, pointing toward said supplies.

Merlin frowned, however he obliged and began to clean the deck. This was no better than when he was Arthur's servant! Maybe those two men were right, he was no sailor and he probably never would be. Oh well, they wouldn't be on the boat that long, right? Soon he'd get that thing off his ankle and then he'd be good for something again.

From the corner of his eye he saw someone leading Mordred over to a mast. Mordred shrugged apologetically in Merlin's direction before he began to help yank on some ropes to put up sails. No one was with Cuilén!

Merlin glanced toward the sleeping area and frowned. He couldn't exactly leave his job and go to Cuilén. But what if Cuilén woke up and couldn't find them? The boy would panic!

Merlin simply decided to hurry, quickly tossing some more water on the deck and scrubbing viciously. As the boat began to move out of the harbour, Merlin felt his stomach lurch. That wasn't good... He almost lost his footing, but regained it quickly and soon his job was done. Dropping the supplies under a tarp for the time being, Merlin ran downstairs and hurried to Cuilén's side. It seemed the boy was sleeping normally, and Merlin sighed in relief before his stomach lurched again,

A few seconds later Mordred walked down. "Are you okay Emrys? I saw you run down here."

"I just wanted to make sure Cuilén wasn't alone," Merlin shrugged before he wrapped his hands around his middle. "I do feel a bit odd though."

Mordred nodded, smiling slightly. "You haven't been to sea before have you Emrys?"

"No," Merlin replied. "Not really."

"You should only feel bad for a day or two," Mordred explained. "You aren't used to the rocking of the boat."

"A day or two?" Merlin groaned. "Why can't I just be used to it now?"

"I don't know," Mordred shrugged.

"Why aren't you feeling sick?" Merlin moaned.

"It varies from person to person on how sick you feel."

"But I'm the most powerful warlock ever! Doesn't that stand for anything?" Merlin pressed his eyes shut.

"No it doesn't." Mordred answered, chuckling. "You should lie down for a few minutes and try to sleep, it will help your body get used to it quicker."

"Okay," Merlin got into a hammock. "I hope it doesn't make Cuilén worse."

"I hope not either," Mordred echoed. "He will sleep for a while though, hopefully he will be used to it when he gets up."

"Hope so. Do you need to go be a sailor some more?" Merlin's stomach lurched again. "If I can't be a sailor, you can take my place."

"Probably," Mordred smiled. "I'll be a sailor for both of us. Would you like me to help you sleep?"

"Okay," Merlin agreed. "Sounds like a good idea."

Mordred placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder and softly whispered a spell, his eyes flashed golden for a second and Merlin instantly felt his eyelids grow heavy.

"Thank you," Merlin murmured before he fell asleep. Mordred smiled down at him. Emrys may be the most powerful warlock in the world, but sometimes he seemed almost as gentle as Cuilén.

Mordred turned and started to walk back up to the main deck to continue his duties and do a few for Merlin as well. As he ascended the wooden steps he stopped and listened when he heard two voices whispering.

"I heard he used to be a servant!" One snickered. "Want to keep his servant skills? I wouldn't mind having someone to clean my boots and do a few chores around the ship for me. He seemed rather adept at swabbing the deck, why not see if he excels at washing the dirty laundry as well."

Mordred frowned, were they talking about Emrys? He didn't know of anyone else who really fit the description, but they only had to do the jobs the captain told them didn't they? These two couldn't order Emrys around could they? He wondered if these were the two that Emrys was talking about last night.

"Sounds good, I have some dirty shirts that he can take care of," the other man snickered. "I saw him go below, let's find the little _sea dog_." Both men laughed hysterically at that.

Mordred heard them walking toward the stairs and he stepped out in front of them.

"What are you going to do?" He asked standing in their way.

"And who might you be?" They glanced at each other. "Don't remember you before, mate. You a part of the crew?"

"I am," Mordred said. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to check on a friend of ours,"

"Who?" Mordred asked icily.

"What's it matter who? What do you think you are, first mate to the first mate or somethin'?"

"Cause I don't think he wants to see you right now and I am his friend not you."

"Oh?" The men glanced at each other. "What's your name, mate? And what's a burly lad like you doing with a runt like that?"

"I'm Dre, and I was asked by my friend to protect them while they travel. And I happen to be very good at my job," he glared at the two men.

"Oh?" The two men looked a little impressed, but not significantly so. "Well, it's not as if we'd impede your job. It's not as if we were planning on hurting the little lad, just wanted to see how he was doing was all we was doing."

"He is fine," Mordred said confidently. "He is just a bit tired from our journey. Now I suggest you let him rest."

"Oh," the men glanced at each other. "Well, we'll come back later then, eh? When he's not tired from a journey."

"That would be wise," Mordred nodded.

"See you up top, mate," the men nodded to Mordred before heading in the other direction. Mordred frowned deeply.

He walked back down the few stairs he had come up and quickly looked back at Emrys. He was still sleeping peacefully. Mordred would have to inform Emrys of his almost self appointed status, Mordred protecting them had kinda been the point but it hadn't been official in Mordred's mind until now.

He heard someone calling for all men on deck, so Mordred hurried up top to see the men hurrying about.

"Get the sails up, we're off to the isles!" Someone shouted, so Mordred went about doing his job.

* * *

 **AN:** _Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**An:** _So, college got me like... exhausted... But here's another update :) Again, with **Warrior of Camelot**_

* * *

They had been at sea for two days now. On the first day, Merlin had stumbled above deck to tie a note to a seagull's foot to deliver to Arthur before stumbling back down to lay miserably in his hammock. Mordred seemed to be having a jolly good time being a sailor so Merlin resorted to making him talk all about the proceedings on deck while Merlin occasionally swabbed the deck and then went back to check on Cuilén and sleep.

Cuilén seemed to be doing better now, and Merlin was very thankful. Cuilén was sitting up in bed and even talking to Merlin occasionally. When he'd first awoke, however, it had been a disaster.

Cuilén had blinked his eyes open lazily, before his breath sped up and he almost began to cry. When asked what was wrong, he simply replied that he could 'smell the bad, fire water'. It took Merlin a while to realize Cuilén was referring to the salt water all around them.

After much ado, Cuilén was calm and almost accustomed to the rolling of the ship, unlike Merlin who was once again stuck down below with his eyes pressed shut. Worse still, Merlin was feeling weaker by the day. His ankle throbbed and the throbbing was spreading to the rest of him like an infection. He had to struggle to lug himself around the ship, and this morning it was particularly bad.

Mordred watched as Merlin tried to get up and almost fell as his ankle protested the movement.

"You shouldn't be up Emrys," he said, walking over to help Merlin. "You should be resting."

"But I have work to do," Merlin protested, trying to move around Mordred.

"No you don't," Mordred grabbed Merlin and gently made him sat down. "I can work, you need to rest."

"But we only paid a small amount, I promised I would do work," Merlin pleaded, again trying to rise only to grab onto the hammock for support.

"I can do Merlin's chores," Cuilén's quiet voice spoke up. "Do you think I should, Mordred? I am feeling better, really I am. And Merlin can rest while I do whatever needs to done."

"I think it a better idea then Emrys doing them," Mordred nodded. "You are doing much better."

"Cuilén, no! Mordred, he shouldn't! There's... The sailors are different they... Cuilén, the sailors aren't all nice. I think you should stay down here. I can go work!"

Merlin wobbled forward toward the stairs, but suddenly crumpled to the ground with a gasp as he clutched at his ankle.

Mordred and Cuilén hurried over.

"Are you okay?" Cuilén asked while Mordred knelt down next to Merlin.

"I'm fine..." Merlin started to say.

"No you aren't Emrys," Mordred answered. "Please rest, the druids cannot heal you if you exert yourself too much. Let's not push our luck on how much they can heal you."

"Mordred, the sailors will hurt Cuilén's feelings," Merlin hissed to Mordred. "If not worse. I can't let that happen!"

"I will make sure that does not happen as best as I can," Mordred said. "If anything happens Cuilén can come down here and I can finish up whatever he was doing."

"Well, alright," Merlin sighed. "Please watch out for him! I do feel pretty bad, actually. Sorry, I'm being a burden."

"I will do my best," Mordred promised, reaching out to help Merlin up. "And you aren't a burden, we are glad to help you."

"Thank you," Merlin nodded slowly.

The ship suddenly lurched and there was a shout from above.

"All hands on deck! All hands on deck!"

"What's happening?" Merlin groaned as there was a loud creak from somewhere.

"I don't know," Mordred frowned. "Cuilén you stay down here, I will go and see." Mordred quickly helped Merlin to lay down then turned and rushed up to the deck.

Up above, dark clouds were gathering and waves pulled the ship back and forth across dark waters. The sailors were rushing around to take down the sails and a ship bell clanged loudly in the wind. The captain shouted for various men to do various things while the first mate attempted to steer the ship away from the building waves.

"You, help with the sails!" Someone suddenly shouted at Mordred.

Mordred nodded and went to do as he was asked, he took his position and waited to be told to move.

"Pull, men!" Captain Franks yelled, and everyone yanked the ropes. The ship's boy precariously climbed up a net to try to untangle something, almost slipping several times on the wet rope. The majority of the sails were down when there was a scream. Mordred watched in horror as the boy climbing the ropes slipped and plummeted toward the deck. His leg broke with an almost audible crack, but in all the commotion, there was little time to take care of him. Instead, a few men grimaced and told him to hang on until everything was under control.

"But he fell! Someone should make sure he is alright!" Mordred shouted over the storm.

"We can't let go," the man closest to him answered. "We have to wait until it's safe or more people than just him will be hurt."

Mordred grimaced but nodded, he understood that. They would just have to wait, then he could help.

Down below, Merlin was feeling increasingly miserable. His stomach was feeling far worse and he had a quickly growing headache. Cuilén was fussing over him like a mother hen which was absolutely incorrect as far as Merlin was concerned because clearly he was older and he should be the one fussing over Cuilén.

Suddenly, however, Cuilén gasped and stiffened.

"What is it?" Merlin moaned.

"I have to go above," Cuilén gasped. "Stay here, you'll be alright soon."

With that, Cuilén began to rush away, and Merlin stared after him, trying to stand.

"Cuilén no! Stop!" Merlin shouted before he crumpled to the ground again and grasped his ankle in pain, staring after Cuilén in horror.

MMM

Mordred looked over from his station as someone ran up onto the deck. to his surprise and horror, he saw Cuilén standing there, glancing around.

"Cuién!" He shouted and watched as Cuilén's eyes found him and swiftly walked over.

"Where is he?" Cuilén asked, once he reached Mordred.

"Where is who?" Mordred asked, staring at Cuilén. "And what are you doing up here?"

"Someone is hurt, terribly hurt! Where is he? Please, tell me! It's his leg!"

"Cuilén, you can't heal him, not here," Mordred sounded worried. "These men don't exactly like magic."

"But I have to! He's really, really hurt! I don't care if they don't like magic, he needs to be healed! Please Mordred! I really want to help him! Please, I always need to help people who are hurting."

"Can't you wait until after the storm? Then I can make sure they don't hurt you. Emrys doesn't want you to get hurt and neither do I."

"No, he might be washed overboard! He can't walk, and it's getting worse! His leg is hurting more! Please, please don't be bad like my dream said you were. Please be good and show him to me!"

"Cuilén," Mordred pleaded, then sighed. "He is over there. He fell from the rope and his leg is broken."

Cuilén scrambled to his feet, slipping several times before he knelt beside the other boy. He seemed young to be on a ship, probably why he was made to climb the masts. He was probably around age 12, from Cuilén's guess. When he neared the boy Cuilén dropped to his knees with a gasp of pain. Still, he pulled himself closer and reached out a hand to the boy.

"You're injured, may I help you, please?" Cuilén asked simply.

"What are you going to do?" the boy asked. "You don't have any supplies."

"I want to help you," Cuilén said, being careful not to mention that it was a sort of magic until the boy was healed.

"Yeah, how?" The boy winced as he tried to move his leg.

Cuilén didn't reply. Instead he put his hand on the boy and let out a cry of pain, but didn't remove it as his own leg ached agonizingly. The boy watched him, wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "How are you doing that?"

Cuilén didn't reply, instead he simply continued his healing. Tears gathered in his eyes, but soon his job was finished, and he sagged in relief, though his leg still ached dangerously. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to walk, so he just sat there.

"Cuilén?" Mordred called from his position a little ways away. "Are you okay?"

Cuilén nodded silently, hoping his tears would mingle with the rain which was now pouring down. The ship's boy stared at him, seemingly shocked. After a moment, he finally spoke.

"What was that, mister? What did you do? Why doesn't my leg hurt? It was broken, it was! I felt it break! What'd you do?"

Cuilén shushed him, hoping he'd stay quiet. No such luck.

"No! What did ya do to me?" The boy yelled, scrambling backward a bit. "What are you?"

"Please, please keep quiet! I just made you feel better, that's all. The men need to concentrate, please!" Cuilén begged. Unfortunately, the ropes were tied off and the men were beginning to stare at the boy and Cuilén.

"What's happening there?" One man asked.

"Nothing," Mordred said quickly. "Cuilén just went to make sure he is alright."

"No, look, he's standing up! His leg isn't broken!" Another man chimed in. Curious whispers broke out all over the ship.

"What's going on here?" Captain Franks approached.

"He fell from the rope and broke his leg but he is fine now," one of the men called out.

Mordred looked at Cuilén and caught his eye, then motioned for him to come over to him.

"He is alright?" Captain Franks looked suspicious. "How could this be?"

"It was him! He put his hands on me and I was healed! He's magic!" The boy screeched, pointing at Cuilén who had made his way over to Mordred.

Captain Franks turned to Mordred and Cuilén, "Is this true? Did you heal the boy?"

"I... I made him feel better," Cuilén whimpered. "I went to comfort him, I just wanted him to feel better."

"Perhaps we had better better go talk somewhere more private," Captain Franks frowned slightly. "Come with me."

Mordred nodded and started to follow the captain across the deck to a separate room that he knew was the Captain's own.

"No, just the two boys and myself. I do not want anyone else to sway the argument," the captain turned to Mordred. "He'll be out soon, but I need a completely unbiased view of what occurred."

Mordred frowned but motioned for Cuilén to keep going while he waited outside.

The captain led the two boys into the room and shut the door, leaving Mordred and the men outside.

"Now," he turned to the two boys. "What happened again?"

"He did something to my leg!" the boy exclaimed. "It was broken, then it wasn't."

"I see," Captain Franks frowned. "And you have a limp, Cuilén."

"I... I slipped," Cuilén whimpered. "I just wanted to help him!"

"You healed me!" the boy yelled, "He did it with some sort o' magic."

"Is this true?" He asked Cuilén.

"It's not magic! It's... I'm... It's a skill, but it's not magic! Really it isn't!"

"Then what is it, boy?" The captain asked.

"I'm able to... To make people feel better just by being near them, but it's not magic, it's just... It's just a... A skill, a talent. I don't have magic, I can just make people feel better!"

"What about your friends? Do they know about your talent? Do they have any of their own? Is that why you need to go to the Island?"

"No I... I'm the... I'm the only one," Cuilén decided to lie, which made his conscious hurt slightly.

Captain Franks frowned, "So, do they have magic?"

"No, none of us do! I just have my talent!"

"I can't believe you," the captain's voice was sad. "Let's call in your friends and see." He waved his hand at the other boy. "Go and fetch the other two."

"Merlin is sick!" Cuilén shook his head. "He's really seasick, and the storm made it worse. Please, let him rest!"

"Bring them both in," the captain told the boy who nodded and rushed out. "We will see what your friends say when they get here."

"They'll tell you just like me they don't have magic! Please sir, I'm scared for Merlin. Please be nice to him!"

Moments later Mordred walked into the room, supporting Merlin, who could barely walk. Merlin leaned heavily on Mordred, his weight completely on one leg while the other was limp. Mordred glanced at Cuilén worriedly, and the boy gulped.

"See sir, he's sick," Cuilén whimpered.

"I can see that," the captain nodded. "But I don't believe it is just the seasickness. What is really happening here?"

"What do you mean, captain?" Mordred asked. "He is sick, we are going to see the druids, end of story."

"No, you will explain to me what exactly is going on here," Captain Franks frowned.

"Please, I already said that he-" Cuilén tried to speak, but the captain interrupted him as his first mate let himself into the room.

"You aren't allowed to speak," he snapped. "I have heard your side of the tale, now I wish to hear your companions' without you influencing their decision."

 _What did you tell him?_ Mordred asked Cuilén telepathically.

 _I said only I have any kind of power and I said I can heal people but it's not really magic. That's all I said! I didn't want to lie, but I thought I had to!_

 _Okay._ Mordred looked at the Captain. "What do you want to hear?"

"Do any of you have magic?"

Mordred shook his head, "No, Cuilén only has a healing talent, none of us have magic."

"Are you certain this is the story you plan to stick to? Why are you going to those isles?"

Mordred pointed to the cuff on Merlin's ankle. "It is a magical cuff, it is draining him of his energy and life. The druids can hopefully help him otherwise he will die."

"I see..." The captain trailed off for a moment. "Your journey does not appear to be an evil one, but I cannot tolerate any sort of magic aboard my ship, not even magic some might consider good. The men upset easily. They're superstitious and will begin acting out of turn if they believe that there is magic."

"All we need is a ride to the island," Merlin spoke up, his voice shaky. "We can get home afterwards. Cuilén won't do anything again that might make your men even more upset."

"The damage has already been done," Captain Franks shook his head. "His talent, or whatever it is you land folks want to call it, has been found out. Jevese, put the boy Cuilén in the brig. He will remain throughout our journey."

"And the other two?" Jevese asked.

"You're a strong lad, it seems to me but... I think Merlin should travel to the brig for his own protection. You will be connected with this magic," Captain Franks glanced at Merlin. Without waiting for a reply, he turned back to Jevese. "Put both young lads in the brig."

"Just the two?" Jevese asked.

"Perhaps all three for the moment," Captain Franks reconsidered. "They'll all be connected with this magic. Call in some men to help you transport them."

"We will go with you," Merlin spoke up quickly. "There is no need for it to be any more complicated."

"But putting Merlin in the bottom of the ship will make him feel more sick," Cuilén frowned. "Mordred said being in the bottom will make him feel sick."

"I'll be fine, really," Merlin shook his head at Cuilén. "Lead the way."

The captain hesitated, before nodding for the three to be lead to the brigg. Merlin began to walk in that direction, but before he got out of the captain's cabin he suddenly turned green in the face and promptly threw up whatever remains were in his stomach.

"Emrys," Mordred reached out and grabbed ahold of Merlin so he wouldn't fall onto the ground. Then he turned to the captain. "He can't stay down there. He can't handle it."

"I have no other choice," Captain Franks frowned regretfully. "You both obviously knew of that boy's power, so I must put you down there. I want little to do with any sort of magic, no matter if it's real magic or a strange talent. Besides, it's for the lad's own good. Jevese, hurry them down there."

"Yes Captain," Jevese reached out and grabbed Cuilén's arm.

"Bring him," he told Mordred, pointing to Merlin.

Mordred nodded and lifted Merlin off the ground and began to walk after Jevese.

Jevese yanked Cuilén towards the brig, which made Mordred frown. The captain had not seemed violent, why was this man? The group then descended below the deck with the hammocks and into a lower, darker deck. There were four barred cells, two on each side of a passageway, and Cuilén was shoved into one while Jevese pointed to a separate one for Merlin. Slamming the door shut to Cuilén's cell, Jevese locked Merlin's before pushing Mordred into a third.

"What are you doing?" Mordred cried angrily, "Don't separate us!"

"And why shouldn't I?" Jevese glared at Mordred.

"He is sick," Mordred pointed to Merlin, and then turned to Cuilén. "And he is frightened, please at least let them stay together."

"And let that one perform more magic?" Jevese glared at Cuilén. "He is to be on his own!"

"Then let me go with Emrys," Mordred pleaded, knowing that Merlin needed him.

"I'm not convinced you don't have magic as well. You will remain separated. That's my final word on the matter," with that, Jevese marched up the stairs of the creaking boat.

For a moment all was silent, until Cuilén began to struggle to breath and whimper slightly.

"Cuilén," Mordred called. "Cuilén look at me."

"The cell, the cell is back," Cuilén whimpered without looking up. "They're bringing the bad water! I can smell the bad water!"

"Cuilén. It's okay, we are on a ship. No one is bringing any bad water I promise," Mordred tried to reassure the boy. "It's okay."

"No, I can smell salt water! They're going to hurt Merlin!"

"We are at sea, there is salt water but no one is going to use it to hurt anyone," Mordred looked over at Merlin, who was lying in the same position as when Mordred had set him down. "Merlin is going to be okay."

"I'm scared, Mordred. It's so dark, like when Morgana made me tell her things, like when she made me do things for her, like when they hurt Merlin!"

Mordred frowned unsure of what to say. "It... It isn't like that now Cuilén. I promise, I know it's dark but it's okay. Everything is going to be fine, they put us down here for our safety." Mordred wasn't sure this was only for them but it didn't matter, if Cuilén thought that it would help.

"I want to help Merlin, he is suffering. He is getting so much worse! I'm frightened for him, Mordred!"

"We should be there soon," Mordred said. "Only another day."

"I just wanted to help that boy," Cuilén murmured. "He was hurting, I just wanted to help him."

"I know you meant well," Mordred spoke gently. "It isn't your fault that they don't like magic. You did a good job though, how does your leg feel now?"

"It's getting better, but my ankle hurts really bad."

"What happened to your ankle?" Mordred asked, trying to remember if anything had happened.

"I think it's because Merlin's ankle hurts," Cuilén explained. "It burns, like when Gwaine hurt him."

"Oh." Mordred nodded.

"I hope we are close," he murmured to himself. "Emrys needs help."

Unbeknownst to the three, there were two people who had been listening to the conversation, who smirked at each other.

"So, Asson, it sounds as though the boy doesn't like salt water," one sailor chuckled to the other as they ascended the stairs. "There's plenty o' that around!"

"That there is, Carisone, that there is," the other smirked, and the two then returned to their duties.

* * *

 **AN:** _Please review :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**ANL** _Please review :) We're back to Arthur's side of the story!_

* * *

"Get up!"

Arthur was awoken as his breath shot out of him and he blinked his eyes open to see a bandit retreating to wake up Gwaine. Arthur winced as the bandit kicked Gwaine in the stomach and told him to wake up.

"You alright, Sire?" Lancelot spoke up. "That looked to a harsh blow."

"I'm fine," Arthur said. "What about Gwaine though? That probably messed up his rib even more."

"There's little we can do about it. I've been awake for a while, they're planning to leave soon. They've already eaten, I suspect we won't get anything."

Arthur groaned, "Gwaine will need something sooner or later, as will we."

"I hope they give us some scraps, but I wouldn't get my hopes up," Lancelot sighed. He could still smell the aroma of crackling pan of fried meat, and he made a conscious effort to keep his stomach from growling. Gwaine's stomach growled, however, and the bandits glanced his way.

"Any chance I could get some of that?" Gwaine asked, glancing up at the bandits.

If Arthur could have slapped his forehead he would have. He knew from past experience that asking for food wasn't a good idea. It almost guaranteed that they wouldn't get any.

"You want food?" The bandits laughed loudly, causing Gwaine to bristle.

"Yeah, sounds like a reasonable enough request," Gwaine replied with a shrug before his stomach growled loudly again.

"I don't think so," Geof laughed. "Maybe at the end of the day. But first you have to walk to our next destination."

"Walk? I believe you have extra horses do you not? That's what knights generally ride, isn't it?" Gwaine commented sarcastically, secretly hoping that he'd get a horse just because he hadn't felt so miserable in quite some time, if ever. There must have been some time, though, he told himself, when he felt worse.

"Not you," Geof replied. "You get to walk, as do your friends. Now let's get moving. Pack up men, we leave in a few minutes."

Arthur, Lancelot, and Gwaine were stood up in a line before their hands were tied once again, this time in front of them.

"How are you?" Arthur whispered to Gwaine.

"A bit hungrier than you might expect, but so is the life of captives," Gwaine shrugged, before he glanced warily at the bandits. "So, we're walking. Reckon we can run away?"

"Not really." Arthur said. "We would probably be caught and then they would punish us in one way or another. Nothing will be good for you so I say we wait."

"Hey look," Lancelot nodded toward a bandit that was walking over with some more rope. Arthur, Lancelot, and Gwaine stiffened. The bandit stepped forward and threaded the rope through Lancelot's bound hands.

"What's that for?" Gwaine asked.

"Just to make sure you two don't get any bright ideas about trying to run off." The bandit grinned. "Can't run off without all three of you being able to huh?" With that he tied Lancelot to Geof's saddle.

"Move out!" Geof shouted. Gwaine and Arthur were surrounded by horses on all side making it even more difficult to formulate an escape plan, and meanwhile Lancelot was tugged along up ahead. The horses weren't going particularly quickly, however he still stumbled several times when the pace changed a bit. Gwaine was oddly quiet.

Arthur glanced over at Gwaine to see what was the matter. Gwaine's face was ashen and he licked his lips frequently.

"Hey, you okay?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Huh? What was that?" Gwaine glanced at Arthur.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked more sternly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gwaine shrugged, however he felt light headed and he was hard pressed to keep his legs moving.

"Gwaine." Arthur shook his head, "You are not fine. Tell me what is wrong."

"A bit hungry is all," Gwaine shrugged.

Arthur looked at Gwaine disbelievingly, but nodded and focused once more on walking. "If you say so, let me know if you aren't feeling well."

"And why wouldn't I feel well?" Gwaine chuckled before grasping his ribs. He then shrugged at Arthur and decided against chuckling. They continued walking for a bit longer, when suddenly Gwaine swayed and then dropped to the ground. Panicked that a horse would run over him, Arthur shouted and dropped down beside him. Quickly, the bandits came to a halt.

"What is going on?" Geof asked coming over with Lancot following behind him.

"He needs food if we are going to continue walking," Arthur said, as politely as he could manage. "He hasn't eaten in a few days and he is going to get sick!"

"Alright," Geof glanced at one of the other bandits and nodded at him. The other bandit reached into his saddlebag and brought out a bit of bread and a single stick of dried meat. "We need to keep moving. Get him up and he can eat as he walks."

Arthur reached down the best he could with his hands tied, and gently shook Gwaine. "Gwaine!"

"Go 'way Princess," Gwaine mumbled, but slowly got up.

"Here," Arthur handed him the bread and meat. "Eat that and let's go. They want to keep moving."

"Course they do," Gwaine grumbled, taking the meat in shaking hands and gobbled it down. He practically inhaled the bread, thanking Arthur for getting it for him. "Don't know how you managed it, but good work."

"I didn't really do anything, just told them you needed food. The fact that you passed out helped, I think."

"A good technique, it seems. How's Lance doing?" Gwaine tried to get a view of Lancelot but couldn't from where he was walking.

"He seemed fine when Geof came over." Arthur said. "I didn't really get the chance to ask."

"Not surprised, bandits never did seem to approve of small talk. Worse manners than royals, sometimes," Gwaine grimaced. "How long do you reckon we've been walking? And when do you think it'll be over?"

"I don't know," Arthur said. "But Geof seemed in a hurry to keep going."

"Could mean any number of things, hopefully it doesn't mean we'll be walking for the rest of the day."

Unfortunately, however, they were walking for most of the rest of the day with only a few short breaks, like the lunch break when Lancelot, Arthur, and Gwaine were rewarded some more bread and a small amount of meat. It was almost dark when they stopped and the bandits began to set up camp. They cooked a dinner that smelled rather delicious in Arthur's opinion, but it seemed that they wouldn't be as lucky as they had been at lunch time.

They were tied up against three trees as the bandits sat down to eat. Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot watched as each of the bandits took a plate and heaped it high with meat and grabbed a wine skin.

"Hey," Arthur called out. "Do we get anything?"

"I thought it was better not to ask," Gwaine hissed to Arthur as the bandits turned to glare at the three captives.

"Well as of right now we weren't really going to get anything anyway so it doesn't harm it." Arthur hissed back before turning again to the bandits awaiting their answers.

"Already hungry?" Geof almost seemed to laugh. "But you just had lunch! Oh well, they can have the leftovers. After all, we've got another big walk tomorrow."

Gwaine almost groaned. His rib didn't like the idea of another big walk.

Arthur looked at Lancelot, knowing that there most likely wouldn't be any leftovers but silently agreeing that any there were would be given to Gwaine.

Almost an hour later, one of the bandits untied the three before holding up a sword to show that any escape plan would be quickly hindered. A few scraps of meat were then handed to Arthur, but it was hardly what he would call dinner. Besides, he wasn't fond of the thought that these were the leftovers of a bunch of bandits.

"What about the others?" He asked, looking at the bandit. "Isn't there more?"

"You can share that," the bandit said. "If you so chose."

Arthur walked over to Lancelot and pretended to hand him some then grabbed some for himself and pretended to eat. After he did that he handed the rest to Gwaine.

"Here," he said. "Eat up."

"There's more than it first seemed," Gwaine looked surprised.

"You must be really hungry," Arthur said. "It's the same we all got."

"Hm," Gwaine stared at Arthur and Lancelot, before nibbling on the food. After a moment, Gwaine looked perhaps more earnest than Arthur had ever seen him. "Thanks Arthur."

"You're welcome," Arthur said smiling at Lancelot when Gwaine looked down again.

"What do you think we should do?" Lancelot asked. "What do they want with us?"

"Like you said, they likely are taking me somewhere, but where I don't know. I feel as though these bandits are acting as bounty hunters. Judging by where we're traveling, we're heading into Odin's lands."

"Odin?" Gwaine asked. "What would he want with you?"

"Well," Arthur hesitated. "To be completely honest, he's wanted me dead for years now. His son challenged me to a duel, and the boy lost his life that day. I had no quarrel with Odin or his son, but I couldn't turn down the duel. Since then, Odin done no less than send assassins after me."

"Wow," Lancelot breathed. "So he wants you dead. We probably should get out of here before then."

"How?" Arthur asked. "We would get caught, and we'd be worse off than before."

"True," Lancelot agreed. "What do you purpose? We just go ahead and let them take us to Odin?"

"I don't know," Arthur sighed. "Wait, what in the world?"

A note was suddenly dropped to the ground beside Arthur, a seagull flying around up ahead.

"What's that?" Lancelot asked.

"I have no idea," Arthur said grabbing the note and unrolling it and reading it aloud. "Arthur, this is Merlin. I guess the bird reached you safely. I said you'd give him a reward, so he probably won't leave until you do. Cuilén, Mordred and I are on a ship headed for the northwest isles. I apparently get seasickness, but other than that we're all okay. If you can, it'd be nice if you could attach a note in return. The bird will come to me. I hope you're alright, please reply as soon as you can. Merlin."

"They are okay?" Lancelot asked, eyes bright and smile wide.

"I guess so," Arthur said, then laughed. "Of course Merlin gets seasick, he is such a girl."

"He sounds like he expected a reply," Gwaine said sadly. "He might be worried if he doesn't hear back."

"Well I can't really do anything about that can I?" Arthur asked, shooting a glare at Gwaine. "I would love to reply and tell him we are all kidnapped and for him to hurry up and get here but I don't think they would let us do that."

"Well, at least we know he's alright," Lancelot smiled. "Let's hope we have a way to get free so we'll be alright when he comes home. Do either of you have any sort of plan?"

"Not really," Gwaine said.

"If they are taking us to Odin then I hope to talk with him." Arthur admitted. "If that doesn't work I have no idea."

"Has talking worked with the man in the past?" Gwaine asked.

"Haven't really gotten the chance," Arthur sighed. "Sorry, bird, but we don't have any food. Fly back to Merlin and let him know, huh?"

"Hey, what are you three doing?" A bandit glared at the three. "Time to get you tied back where you belong."

Arthur was roughly shoved over to the tree and he glanced over to see Lancelot and Gwaine getting the same treatment.

"Hey!" He yelped when he hit the tree hard. "Watch it!"

"You already know you get no special treatment," the bandit sneered. Another bandit tied Gwaine to the tree, jostling his rib and causing him to inhale sharply.

"Goodnight," Lancelot said after the bandit had gone, before quickly nodding off.

Arthur stared at the man, wondering how on earth he could fall asleep so fast while tied to a tree. He himself would be up for hours trying to get comfortable.

"Goodnight," Gwaine sighed. "Though I don't see either of us sleeping as quickly as Lance over there."

Arthur bid Gwaine goodnight, and watched as his friend nodded off. Soon only Arthur was awake, watching as the seagull settled in a tree and began to sleep for the night, waiting for a reward and a letter to bring back to Merlin.

* * *

 **AN:** _Please review and more will come sooner rather than later :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** _Well obviously this wasn't updated for a super long time, but here it is :) Hope you enjoy! (And an extra long chapter)_

* * *

Cuilén was sleeping soundly for once. He was dreaming of home and Gaius' warm chambers with a warm fire and warm soup over the hearth and all of his family surrounding him. It was a nice dream, and he smiled slightly. He heard soft voices from somewhere, and he wondered distantly if some more knights had come in. Moments later, he jerked awake as something came splashing over him, and then he began to panic. The bad water, the salt water, it was all around him! It was all over him! It ran into his eyes, stinging them and forcing him to clamp them shut. It ran into a small cut on his hand, and he whimpered as he suddenly remembered the dark room. Prying his eyes open, he realized he was in a very dark cell, not Gaius' warm comforting chambers, and that's when he began to realize that he (or Merlin, he wasn't sure which at this point) had never left the dark cell and the evil men and Gwaine were back and they were going to hurt him and Merlin. Then Cuilén began to give small hiccuping sobs as he began to realize that he must never have been saved. Mordred had lied! He'd said they wouldn't hurt him anymore!

"Mordred, help!" Cuilén cried loudly. "Help me, please!"

Mordred woke up with a start as he heard Cuilén call his name. He blinked his eyes and looked over at the cell, to his surprise there were two men standing over him pouring water on him. "What are you doing to him?" Mordred asked.

"He doesn't seem to like salt water," one chuckled to the other, and Mordred's heart dropped.

"Stop!" He cried. "Please stop! You are just frightening him!"

"Exactly," the men laughed as Cuilén curled into a tiny ball. "I wonder how that one would react. Merlin, I believe his name is? The servant who gets seasick!"

Mordred felt his blood run cold, they couldn't be doing this! The captain said they would be safe! Why were they doing this to them? "Please stop!" He cried, "Why are you doing this?"

"The question is why have we waited this long?" the men chuckled. "Oh that's right, they had a body guard. Well, it seems you won't be able to do much to guard them now, will you?"

With that, the men locked Cuilén's cell and entered Merlin's. Merlin had not moved since he'd been put in the cell, save the slow and steady fall and rise of his chest. Mordred was increasingly worried about him, and now he shouted forcefully for the men to stop. The men simply grinned at Mordred, and then splashed the water over Merlin.

Mordred watched as the water hit Merlin and he stirred, finally sitting up after a minute. Merlin spluttered for a moment before his brain registered what was happening.

"Hey." He protested half heartedly, but didn't make any effort to move further away.

"He's no fun," one man whispered to the other. "What's wrong with him anyway?"

"He is sick." Mordred answered. "Please, he won't do anything else, he isn't well enough."

The two glanced at each other questioningly, before they nodded in agreement. One half hearted gave Merlin a kick before retreating back to Cuilén's cell.

"Haven't you done enough to him already" Mordred asked glancing over at Cuilén worriedly.

"We thought that he," the men pointed to Merlin. "Would do a bit more than lay there. If he was any more fun, we'd leave that other runt alone, but it seems that _Merlin_ isn't going to be providing any fun."

Mordred watched helplessly as they walked back into Cuilén's cell. "Cuilén!" He called, "It's okay. You will be alright."

"Cuilén?" Merlin asked dazedly. "What's happening… Cuilén? Why is someone... sad, er, crying?"

Mordred looked at him in confusion for a moment before he said, "They are pouring water on Cuilén. Salt water."

"Wha? No!" Merlin tried to scramble forward, but collapsed after a moment, breathing heavily as if he'd just run a very far ways. "Make them stop, please. Hurt, Cuilén's already hurt."

Mordred winced as the men turned to glance at Merlin, before continuing in Cuilén's direction. Cuilén was finally beginning to stop whimpering, however when he looked up and saw the two sailors, he tried to scramble away.

"Who are you? Leave us alone, please!" Cuilén's begged. "Merlin's already hurt! I just wanted to help a young boy! I just wanted to help! I'm not magic, I'm not, please let us go! Please don't hurt me…"

"Cuilén" Mordred said softly, trying to reassure the boy. "It's okay, it's okay. I promise, it will be okay."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," the men snickered, before they began to beat Cuilén, who whimpered and further curled into himself, putting his hands over his head in a futile attempt to protect it.

"Stop," Merlin mumbled. "Stop it, please."

Before very long, the two men laughed and threw a final bucket of salt water over Cuilén and then went upstairs, calling that they'd be back. Cuilén's was whimpering and crying extensively.

"You promised, Mordred," Cuilén was whimpering. "You promised. Why? You promised it'd be alright!"

"I know, and it will be." Mordred said. "It may not seem like it now, but it will be, I promise."

"No, they came back! You said they wouldn't hurt me but... But I hurt kinda bad now. My stomach hurts, and my hands hurts, and there was bad saltwater," Cuilén finished softly. "I'm frightened of them hurting me more.

Mordred frowned sadly. "I'm sorry they hurt you. We should be there soon so hopefully we can get off of here and leave."

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm upset. I'm supposed to worry about other people, not myself. I don't know why I'm worrying about myself, I should be worryingly about Merlin. He's sick, I should be taking care of him."

"It's okay to worry about yourself." Mordred answered. "It isn't your job to worry about anyone."

"It is my job. I'm an empath, I can help others, so I have to. And I want to, too. I don't like worrying about myself, it feels wrong. How is Merlin? Is he okay? Merlin, are you okay?"

"I'm f'ne." Merlin slurred from where he was lying on the floor. "D'n't you w'rry 'bout me."

"No you're not fine," Cuilén felt tears drip down his cheeks. "I know you're not! Maybe we can reach each other if we can reach across the way. Maybe I can help you! Please? And you try to reach out of your cell? Maybe I can reach you and I can help you!"

"No, Cuilén." Merlin said. "I'm f'ne."

"No, your ankle hurts! I can feel it, it burns. Let me help you, please! You are getting worse! Mordred, make him let me help him!"

"I can't make him do anything." Mordred said. "If he doesn't want it you can't force him."

"Okay," Cuilén curled into a ball. "Please feel better soon, Merlin. I am going to go to sleep before they wake me up with more salt water."

"Hey," Merlin mumbled, "You didn't ask this time, good job."

"I really need to sleep this time," Cuilén murmured. "I'm sorry I forgot. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Cuilén." Mordred said, his voice gentle. He watched as Cuilén nodded off. Once he was sure Cuilén was asleep, he turned to Merlin. "How are you really, Emrys? What are your symptoms?"

"Well, you probably got an idea from Cuilén," Merlin sighed. "My ankle burns but... I don't want to have to say this but, he's right. It's worse. It's all over, just like my ankle but all over. Seasickness might go away in a day or two, but this isn't going away."

Mordred stared at Merlin. "That's what you call fine? You are lucky that we are only a day or so away. Is it really your whole body now? That isn't good Emrys."

"Do you know what it means?" Merlin asked quietly. "I don't, you sound like you do."

"Not exactly." Mordred said. "But the burning could very well be your magic leaving you, and we both know what that means."

"It seems like it's going faster now, do you know why? For a long time it was just a sort of painful annoyance, but now…" Merlin looked at the floor uneasily, not wanting to meet Mordred's eyes.

"You are growing weaker." Mordred said. "You can't resist it as much, I think you were doing so subconsciously the whole time, I can't be sure though."

"Mordred, I know we'll be arriving soon, but I'm worried that, by the time we actually get there, I really won't be doing well. I don't want to upset Cuilén, which I will if I'm not doing well. What do I do? Can you try to help calm him down if he gets upset?"

"I will do my best Emrys." Mordred nodded. "I don't think there is anything you can really do for him except maybe explain to him now how bad you are feeling and the fact that you will be worse by the time we get there."

"I don't want to worry him, though. He gets so upset whenever anyone else is in trouble He'll want to heal me, and I don't know what that would do to him. He's already weakened, and I don't just have a broken leg, you know? I don't even know how his powers would react to something like what is happening to me. He would feel it, and try to take it away, but to what extent? How far exactly would his empathy let him go?"

Mordred shook his head, "I wouldn't have a clue Emrys, you probably understand his powers better than I do. But I do understand why you don't want him to heal you, maybe then instead of telling him he can't heal you to explain it like you told me? It might help him to understand why you aren't letting him, but you do as you feel right. We should reach the island really soon."

"I hope so," Merlin mumbled closing his eyes. "Aren't druids all supposed to be healers? Can't you help Cuilén somehow?"

"Aren't all magic users who aren't druids supposed to be sorcerers?" Mordred asked. "And yet you are not. Not all druids can heal. Or at least I can't, not very well. A small spell might be manageable but nothing too large. Nothing that could really help."

"Oh," Merlin mumbled. "Why'd you leave them, anyway? I remember Arthur saving you, then the next time I saw you, you were with a group of renegades."

Mordred chuckled, "I never really fit in with the Druids, I didn't take part in many of their traditions and rituals and didn't have the talents they had. They couldn't teach me much about my magic so I left and found out how to use it. By then I was used to either being on my own or with a few people I barely knew."

"Oh," Merlin mumbled as he began to fall asleep. "So much would have been… Would have been different if you hadn't. Maybe you wouldn't be helping us now, maybe I would have always trusted you. Maybe I wouldn't have given thoughts to Cuilén that I wish I never have…" Merlin yawned and slumped to the ground as he fell asleep. "'M sorry. I trust you now."

"I can see that you do." Mordred said, "Now rest Emrys, you must keep up your strength."

"You're right. Take care of Cuilén," with that, Merlin's eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep once again, becoming unaware of the gentle rolling of the ship.

MMM

Arthur, Lancelot, and Gwaine were once again on the move, only today they could sense the bandits excitement. They were nearing their destination. Arthur was sure they were traveling to Odin's castle, and then it's parapets loomed overhead, Arthur felt himself swallow once. He'd just reason with Odin. It'd be easy, he told himself, everything would go fine. Something tugging at his heart disagreed with his cool head, however, and he secretly feared whatever was to come.

"Alright," Geof suddenly pulled his horse to a stop, Lancelot panting slightly from behind him. "Let's get them ready and lead them in."

Lancelot was detached from the saddle and lead over to stand beside Arthur and Gwaine, who silently stared at Lancelot, who nodded that he was alright. More rope was threaded through Arthur and Gwaine's bound hands, and then they were lead into the monstrous castle.

They were led into what Arthur realized was the throne room, and he looked up at the throne, where the king was sitting. They were brought in front of where Odin was and forced down on their knees.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Odin said. "Arthur Pendragon. We meet again!"

"What do you want Odin?" Arthur asked from where he was still kneeling. "Why have you brought us here?"

"Why do you think?" Odin asked.

"Revenge?" Arthur guessed. "I can see no other reason as to why you would do this to me."

"You killed my son, do you think this a crime I can let go unpunished?" Odin growled. "Who are these other two, are they knights or something?"

Odin gestured to Lancelot and Gwaine before glancing at Geof.

"They seem to be, as unlikely as that may seem." Geof said.

"Both of them?" Odin seemed suspicious, glancing at Lancelot. "That one is dressed like a druid. You are a knight?"

"He was," Arthur said, before Lancelot could answer.

"Was?" Odin looked confused. "Did he turn to magic or something?"

Arthur looked at Odin in confusion. "No, he just could not stay."

"And why was that?" Odin pressed. "Why is he no longer a knight?"

"Because I haven't had the chance yet to re-knight him." Arthur said. "He left for personal reasons."

"I see," Odin said slowly. "Well, that will make this more interesting I suppose. Now, _King_ Arthur, you needn't fret yet, I don't plan on simply killing you. Instead, I have devised a plan which will make this far more interesting for all of us. I have arranged to hold a tournament."

"A tournament?" Arthur asked, confused. "How is that going to do anything?" he glanced at Gwaine and Lancelot questioningly.

"You killed my son during a challenge, I have decided to now put you to a challenge. I have invited men from all over the neighboring kingdoms who have some sort of quarrel with Camelot, you will fight each of them, and if you are a victor each time, so be it. If not, these men will not be complaining, I'm sure."

Arthur stared at Odin. "So I'm fighting in a tournament. If I win will you let me go?"

" _If_ you win, I will let your knights go, on my honour. I may let you go. I suppose you'll have to hope that I do. That is _if_ you win."

"I'm fighting, but what will my knights be doing? Do they have to fight?" Arthur asked. he wasn't sure if Gwaine could fight with his ribs and if Lance wasn't technically a knight did that mean he could get out of participating? Arthur hoped they wouldn't be forced to fight as well.

"They will be given rooms in the tower. They are knights, and I treat all knights with respect, even those of Camelot. I see that his rib is broken, does he need treatment?"

Arthur looked over at Gwaine who shook his head, but Arthur nodded anyway. "If you wouldn't mind. I don't wish for him to be in pain any longer."

Odin nodded once, motioning to one of his men to escort both Gwaine and Lancelot out of the room.

"What are their titles?" Odin asked suddenly.

"Sirs Gwaine and Lancelot." Arthur replied, motioning to each knight in turn as they were lead away.

"I see, I do not recognise them. No matter. Put the king in the dungeons," Odin suddenly turned to his knights. "He will remain chained there until the tournament begins."

"Yes Sire." the knights replied and grabbed Arthur's arms and began to walk him out of the throne room.

Arthur went along, not wanting to give Odin another reason to be angry at him. He wondered who all would be at the tournament. He could only think of a couple people who might have a grudge on him, one of which they had just escaped from. He knew there was probably others and that he would have his work cut out for him to win the tournament.

Arthur was lead into a tiny cell below the castle which had a small window at the door, and another on the edge of the room with a low view of the courtyard outside, similar to many cells in Camelot. Arthur's ropes were replaced with chains, and he sighed as the knights marched away.

Arthur was surprised when he suddenly heard a soft croaking of a bird at the window. He looked over as far as he could, trying to see what was making that noise.

Arthur was shocked when the small head of a seagull poked through the vent, staring at Arthur questioningly and looking far too intelligent to be a run of the mill seagull.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the bird, wondering just a little why he was talking to a bird but dismissing the thought in a moment.

The bird croaked again, cocking its head to the side. After a moment it flew away before returning quickly with a lump of bread in its beak.

"What is that?" Arthur asked. "Why are you giving me… Is that bread?"

The bird dropped the bread into Arthur's outstretched hands, and then tilted it's head again, eyeing the bread greedily.

"What do you want?" Arthur held out his hand with the bread on it, then it dawned on him. "Are you the bird Merlin sent? I have to feed you for you to go back?"

The bird waited patiently until Arthur held out some food, and the bird ate greedily. After staring at Arthur for a long time, the bird curled up at the edge of the window and seemed to go the sleep, Arthur staring at it bemusedly. Shrugging, Arthur began to eat the rest of the bread. It seemed that Merlin's unassuming little seagull was as loyal as the former servant. Arthur smiled and shook his head before deciding to try and get some rest before the tournament began.

MMMM

Arthur awoke to the sound of drums beating loudly like they did before both tournaments and executions in Camelot. Recalling what was about to happen, Arthur wondered which he would be walking to. He heard a noise at the window cell and he looked up to see that the seagull had brought him a chicken drumstick. Creative seagull, however it got food. Shrugging, Arthur gave the portion from the seagulls beak to the bird while he ate the rest.

"What are you waiting around for, anyway?" Arthur questioned. The seagull simply cocked it's head, and Arthur shrugged. A few moments later, there was a sound at the door and two knights marched in.

"You are to come with us." The first guard looked down at Arthur while the second one unlocked the chains that held Arthur.

"Where are you taking me?" Arthur asked. "When does the tourney start?"

"It starts as soon as you have been given your armour. Come," the knights lead Arthur to another room where he was given very minimal armor, which made Arthur frown a bit.

"Is this all I get?' he asked, frowning. "This isn't good enough!"

"You're meant to be fighting, not cowering in your armor," the knights replied. "Come, the tourney starts now."

Arthur was lead through a tunnel, pushed up some stairs, a sword was shoved into his hand, and within moments he was shoved out a door and found himself in a round, flat area with seats all around, filled with cheering and booing people. Arthur gulped slightly at the huge audience.

"Welcome!" Odin called to the people.

Arthur looked around as Odin welcomed everyone to the tournament and he took in his surroundings. He glanced up at the stands and noticed people from different kingdoms. When his gaze finally moved to where Odin was and he saw that Lancelot and Gwaine were seated close to Odin with knights at their sides.

Gwaine saw that Arthur had noticed them and nudged Lancelot. "There is princess."

Lancelot nodded. "I see him."

"And there's the first contestant," Gwaine pointed, and Lancelot frowned. Neither man recognized the opponent, but Odin was grinning.

"The first challenger is one of my own choosing, my champion, Myror."

A cheer went up through the crowd, and Arthur raised his sword uneasily. His challenger was hanging back, eyeing Arthur carefully.

"Now, the rules are simple, there are no rules! Any weapons may be used. Begin!"

Arthur focused all his attention on Myror. They circled in the arena, each trying to figure the other out.

He was forced to step back and block when Myror lunged forward, swinging his sword dangerously close to Arthur's head.

Arthur went on the defensive for a moment before he lunged toward the challenger, who leaped nimbly out of the way. They circled several more times before they once again engaged in violent sword fighting. Arthur was jostled backward suddenly when he felt a pinprick in his neck, and though for a moment he thought it was a bug, be reached up and realized it had been a dart. He didn't know what the dart contained, but he knew he'd better work fast before whatever it was set in.

Arthur fought with more vigour, swinging his sword quickly at the other man.

"Is that the best you got boy?" Myror asked as he skillfully blocked Arthur's blows, looking the king straight in the eyes.

"No." Arthur growled before he began to rain blow after blow upon the man and, after a moment, the man's sword flew out of his hands.

Arthur pointed the sword in Myror's direction before glancing up at Odin.

"I have won this challenge, have I not?" Arthur almost grinned at the king. His mouth a grim line, Odin nodded. He motioned for someone to open doors to the arena, and Myror gave Arthur an unreadable look before leaving the arena. Arthur grinned, before he swayed. He opened his mouth to say something, before he dropped to his knees, a hand pressed to his head which was suddenly swimming.

"What... What have you done to me?" He asked as he sat on the ground.

"It is not poison," Odin grumbled. "Merely a sleeping draught. Take him to his cell."

Arthur watched, his vision blurred, as the guards walked up to him and grabbed his arms. They started to drag him toward the prison cells and he struggled a bit as they did so.

"Why?" He asked, trying to stay awake. "Not like I can do much."

"He's talking nonsense," one guard muttered to the other. "Who's bringing in his friend? His highness said he could visit shortly."

"I believe that's Sir Wyatt; don't know if this one'll be awake by the time the knight gets here though."

"Here they come, put him... So they can talk for..." The conversation began to fade out as Arthur fell further into unconsciousness.

"Arthur!" A voice called.

Arthur couldn't be bothered to identify it, he was to tired to try. All he really wanted to do was fall asleep.

"Arthur." Gwaine knelt down next to his king. "What did they do to you?"

"Don't kn...ow... Sleeping, drau... I'm ready to... To sle..." Arthur trailed off, blinking heavily.

"Don't you dare go to sleep on me Princess!" Gwaine said, shaking Arthur's shoulders. "I have something for you." He whispered, pressing a small piece of charcoal and a square paper into Arthur's hand.

"Why're you giving me... Paper work... I'm not even in," Arthur yawned. "Camelot."

"Use that stupid bird to let Merlin know what's going on." Gwaine said.

"Oh," Arthur nodded, eyes flicking at the seagull before beginning to fall asleep further. "I hope he's... Doin' lots'a chores in the stables like he's... Likes he's s'posed to. Goodnight Lancelot."

"Goodnight princess." Gwaine said, chuckling as he stood up, leaving the paper and charcoal by Arthur. He then turned and followed the guard out of the cell, leaving Arthur to smile and murmur in his sleep.

* * *

 **AN:** _Please review!_


End file.
